


Betrayal In The Good Place (Trevor x Reader)

by rmorningstar21



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Bad Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 43,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: Welcome to the Bad Place, idiot!  Fem!Reader meets the demon Trevor with Michael and Eleanor, and he seems to take a perverse shine to her.  After the reader reveals that she in fact knows that she's in the Bad Place, she works to strike a deal with the demons that are in charge of her eternal damnation.  All the while, feelings are developing towards something that quickly turned from a one night stand into a carnal arrangement.  Will Fem!Reader truly betray humanity for one demon, and what is developing through over 600 reboots with her memory intact?





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is currently under editing. First chapter is edited, and there will be more description, scenarios, etc added to this before it is properly continued.

_ No forking way, _ you thought to yourself, stepping in front of your short, yet somehow a little taller than you blonde friend. You crossed your arms as you watched the Bad Place crew coming in hot, walking towards yourself, Eleanor, and Michael. Through your determination, and your cold stare, your eyes met the chocolate brown eyes of a demon, watching his lips curl upward just a tinge at you, before his gaze moved back to the architect.  _ How can I even forking think that?  _

"Hi there," he started, his smooth voice with a touch of play as the smirk of his perched upon his lips. "It's good to see you, Mikey."

You barely even caught the sight of the object, recognizing that it was a can as it was thrown back behind you. How you of all people managed to be in front of everyone was beyond you, but your y/e/c orbs drank in the cacophonous view of the demons before you. As you tried to focus upon what you should have been fearful of, though, you found your gaze grazing the chocolate eyed demon more than once. 

Eleanor was on the fast track to the Bad Place, and you were staring in the face of it. You knew you did not belong in the Good Place either, but you were not about to speak up. When it came to what you have done in your life, Eleanor was likely a saint compared to you, after all. All of your friends were amazing, and you were not about to speak up and leave them to spend the rest of eternity getting tortured. 

"Brought you something," you heard the demon continue, his silk voice sending chills up your spine, though you tried to hold a tough demeanor. 

Michael had tried to stand in front of you, and yet instead he ended up between you and Eleanor. He caught the can, a smile upon his lips as he exclaimed, "Roasted nuts," though upon opening it, his expression quickly changed. The elder architect cringed in horror as what looked like flaming snakes emerged from the container, flying up into the sky. 

You almost faltered as you felt the heat upon your back, nearly burning you. It was a quick, almost unnoticeable moment of amusement that you had curled your lips upward. The brown eyed demon seemed to smirk more at your reaction, his eyes playing with you. Though you regain your composure for the most part, you could feel the heat of a blush crawling up your neck, settling in your cheeks.

"It seems the fire snakes ate all the nuts you brought," Michael said, his spirits back to normal once more. 

You were thankful for being in front of the architect, as you had visibly rolled your eyes.  _ There weren't any nuts in the first forking place,  _ you thought to yourself boredly.  _ How naive can you be? _

The demon looked visibly disappointed by Michael's response, though seemingly amused at your own. "You're too nice to humiliate," Trevor replied in aggravation. After a moment, his chocolate brown orbs took another glance at you, before seemingly feigning interest in noticing Eleanor. "Oh, hi, you look like a piece of crap." His hand extended, clearly pointing over at Eleanor as he spoke. "Are you Eleanor?" After a moment, you watched as he began moving his hands to emphasize his words. "Dude, you're like a legend in the Bad Place. Check this out!" Within seconds he was opening his jacket to show the Dress Bitch shirt that Eleanor had a hand in making back on Earth. 

The conversation between the demon, seemingly one-sidedly, and Eleanor was crass, though you could not take your eyes off of the brown eyed demon. You had to try your hardest not to react to his crude humor, though he caught each and every little action you tried to suppress. With time, you were catching the smirk that was meant for you against his lips. Shortly afterwards, he moved to acknowledge you. 

"Aw, why not give me a smile, gorgeous?" He said in a teasing tone, bringing his hand up to your chin and craning your face upward as he spoke. "You have such a pretty smile." His face was so close that you could practically feel the heat of his breath radiating off of your own lips, his teasing clear in each word that pressed those plush looking lips. 

_ His skin is like fire,  _ you thought to yourself, though you unintentionally melted into the touch. Rationality had thrown itself out the window for a split second as you felt his slender digits against your own skin. Chocolate brown eyes bored down into your own y/e/c gaze. You felt your breath hitch in your throat, though every nervous reaction had taken just a moment to dissipate into thin air, throwing you back into reality. "How about you move your forking hand, pretty boy?" You spat back, venomously, causing him to actually withdraw. 

His brown eyes that were previously boring into your own in a stare for dominance had widened a bit, eyeing you with amusement. "She's  _ feisty  _ for a disgusting human," he practically choked out in laughter, though his eyes trailed back quickly to your own, gauging your reaction. 

You couldn't help yourself to miss the feeling of his skin against your own, though you knew that he was a demon.  _ A hot demon _ , you thought before mentally chiding yourself.  _ Stop forking thinking about that.  _

He had finally turned his attention back to the task at hand, Michael asking him about how the mistake could have possibly been made. Each comment that fell from those soft, pouted lips of his was absolutely sharp and witty. Deep down, you could only hope that Michael had not noticed your interest as you tried to suppress each amused tell with a bite of your lip. 

By the point that he had begrudgingly agreed upon letting what they were calling fake Eleanor to say her goodbyes, you hardly caught the wink that Trevor sent your direction. Trevor walked with the rest of you for just a moment, catching up quickly behind you as he draped his arm around your shoulder. Before you even had the chance to speak against it, he whispered, "Keep up that lip biting of yours, and I'll just have to give you something else to bite, kitten."

You quickly pushed his arm off of you, sending a hardened glare in his direction, before rolling your eyes. "You're dreaming, pretty boy," you simply countered, exhaustion clear in your tone. Though you retorted to him, you made sure to keep your voice quiet enough that no one else would overhear. 

"I'll just keep this one back with us as collateral," he called out, causing Michael to turn. 

The face the architect made in this moment was practically indescribable, though he seemed to quickly melt to the demon. He already seemed to clearly fear the demons, with likely reasoning. "You're not torturing one of my residents," he said, though his tone was almost sheepish as he spoke. 

"Oh, don't you worry, Mikey," Trevor said as he grabbed your shoulder, making sure you couldn't simply walk away. "She's just going to hang out and wait for you to bring the trash bag back." 


	2. II

You stood in a bit of a huff, crossing your arms against your chest as you listened to the demons talking amongst themselves. There was no doubt that you were bored of this whole scenario, but it was not simply boredom you were feeling. The way that you felt was nearly indescribable as you felt Trevor's arm never moving from your shoulder. 

"I'm not going to run away, you know," you snarked at the demon, though you could not even convince yourself that you were not enjoying this small bit of connection. Ever since you woke in the afterlife, you had woken up without a soulmate. It was not just that you had no soulmate, but that the systems could not register one for you. What it was described to you as was an anomaly, though you knew well that you did not belong in the Good Place. 

The chocolate eyed demon chuckled, a smirk perching against his lips as he glanced back over to you. "You can never be too sure," he quipped thoughtfully. "Keeping you just in case trash bag tries to make a run for it." 

"Where would literally anyone run here?" You retorted, rolling your eyes. "Its much easier to run from the law on Earth than in a theoretic neighborhood." 

"I almost like this little goodie," the female you hadn't caught the name of said, striding closer to you as she got into your personal space. 

"Thanks, I guess I could put entertaining demons on my resume," you snarked, rolling your eyes. Despite yourself, you felt your lips tugged upwards the slightest bit in amusement. 

"You sure your name isn't Eleanor, sweetheart?" Trevor chimed in, squeezing your shoulder a touch harder as he smirked at you. "You seem like a trash bag." 

"Very funny," you said sarcastically, tight lipped as you attempted to shrug the demon's hand off your shoulder. "Has it been 30 minutes yet?" 

Trevor used his free hand to place over his heart, before saying, "You wound me, sweetheart. I thought we were having fun!" Moments later, his feigned wounding turned to an amused chuckle. "You have eternity here, so why not waste some of your pitiful afterlife with some demons?" 

Anxiety was rising in you with each and every passing moment. Though you knew that Michael was bringing Eleanor back soon, you couldn't help it. Being surrounded by demons, you could not help feeling uneasy. Trevor's grip upon your shoulder may have even began bruising if it weren't the Good Place, though you were not entirely sure how physical injuries worked in the afterlife. 

On top of your lack of ease, you could practically feel the heat of the demon radiating off of him as he turned back to talk to the other demons. What malfunction in your brain drew comfort out of a demon's touch, out of a demon's presence, had been internally tormenting you. The handsome demon had not needed to open his mouth to elicit any sort of torment. 

As much as you wanted to question if this was a form of torture they used down under, you opted out of that, closing your y/e/c orbs to focus. Steady breaths of the fresh air of the afterlife were pulled into your nostrils and shifted back out as you allowed yourself to calm. You would convince yourself that you were attempting to go to your happy place, but your mind would not allow you to escape entirely. 

As you were trying to focus, you felt hot breath against your earlobe, causing you to immediately lose focus. "Do I make you nervous, sweetheart?" Trevor teased in an almost sultry tone. Merely a centimeter closer and those soft lips would have been against your ear entirely. 

Immediately, your chest tightened. Mentally, you cursed yourself for finding the demon attractive, let alone how his actions elicited excitement. Your knees grew weak underneath you, causing focus to move to making sure your demeanor stayed in check. The last thing you wanted was to give the demon what he wanted, your y/e/c gaze switching from closed to back at the brown eyed demon. 

"Shaking in my boots here, pretty boy," you countered sarcastically. "You may want to get that face of yours checked out, unless thats your main method of torture down under." 

The counter you made drew him aback, mouth visibly gaped for a moment. He did notice that light tint of blush against your features, though, and was not about to take your slander lying down. "Is that so, gorgeous?" He teased, getting incredibly close to your face with his own. This action was merely to test his theory as he watched your cheeks darken. "I'm sure that's why you can't stop checking me out."

You breathed a sigh of relief as you felt the hand removed from your shoulder, the patter of feet echoing behind you. Turning, your eyes met Eleanor and Chidi, a sad smile replaced on your features. Before the demon had the opportunity to do anything else, you moved to the two quickly, wrapping Eleanor up with a tight hug. In barely a whisper, you said, "I'm going to miss you." 

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Y/N," Eleanor replied softly, hugging you in return. 

"Come on, dumb-dumb," Trevor called out. "We've got a long way to go." 

When the two of you separated early, you gave her one last reassuring squeeze before allowing her to walk forward. While the two of you were saying goodbye, Trevor was talking smack to Chidi about how he attempted to make Eleanor better. Before the two entered the train, Trevor's chocolate gaze set in your direction. 

"Where's my hug, sweetheart?" He snarked, an eyebrow raised as he walked towards you. "You owe me one, goodie two shoes." 

For a moment, you thought about simply running to hide behind Chidi. Anxiety grew inside of you, though a sense of longing did as well.  _ You don't want to hug a demon,  _ you mentally chided. As you went through your mental battle, you realized too late that you had yet to move. 

Arms wrapped around your waist, surprisingly strong for such slender arms. The moment was, for a second, comfortable. That was, of course, until one of his hands moved down roughly, groping your ass. A throaty chuckle escaped his throat at your reaction. 

When you felt your ass squeezed, you practically jumped out of your skin. Letting out a surprised squeak, you moved your hands to push the demon away. "Forking arsehole," you spat, cheeks fifty shades of red with blush. 

"We would totally hook up, and you know it," he said with a smirk and a wink, before walking over to the train. 

"Keep dreaming, pretty boy," you called out, before you noticed you were alone at the train stop. Mentally, you thanked the fact that Chidi already left, though Eleanor surely saw the debacle. Swallowing hard, you went off to find Michael and Chidi. 


	3. III

How did you end up here, sitting between Elenor and Trevor, while this new, shiny, apparently  _ good _ Eleanor was sitting across from you, beside Chidi? You could not help but frown as you glanced over at your blonde friend, seeing the tension in her eyes as Chidi began connecting with his apparent soul mate. For a while, you were actually absorbed in that aspect, until Trevor managed to open his mouth. 

"Aw, man, this is gonna make a primo dump later on," he spoke almost proudly as he messily ate his steak. 

Good Eleanor and Chidi began chatting about their meals as you attempted your best to ignore the demon beside you, but part of you wanted to ignore all of it. Taking a glance back down at your food, moving your fork to grab one of your fries, you watched as it was taken away. This moved your gaze over to the demon who took it, y/e/c eyes quickly noticing him now messily chewing your fries. 

"What?" He said with his mouth full already. "You can't tell me you just noticed now. I've been snagging them for going on ten minutes." 

You simply shrugged, rolling your eyes at the demon. "I guess help yourself," you said dismissively, before attempting to act as if you were interested in the conversation about Good Eleanor's humanitarian work. Grabbing a different fry, you simply nodded your head, pretending to act impressed with the women's accomplishments. 

Vaguely, you could hear Trevor insulting the supposed fake Eleanor, before she began defending herself. It took mere moments before the conversation moved back to good Eleanor's supposed life story, that seemed a little too tragic, in your opinion. Though you knew things like that did happen to people, it all seemed like too much to you. Regardless, you proceeded to tune it out as you feigned focus, before you were ripped from your thoughts once more. 

"So, what, did you scare your soulmate away?" Trevor began teasing, a smirk growing upon his face as his brown eyes glanced over to you. "You've been attached to us since I got here, and you definitely aren't the welcoming type." 

You felt a pang in your chest, your nose wrinkling in agitation as you listened to his words. There was nothing that Trevor had said all day that could have truly, genuinely bothered you up until this point. Building your guard back up, you snarked back to him, "I scared them away to the point that no one could match up in the system. Talented, I'd say." 

Trevor could not help but begin laughing, quite obnoxiously at your comment. "And you're proud of being alone for eternity, aren't you?" The demon quipped back at you. "Maybe we should be taking you instead." 

You shrugged, before taking a light sip of your wine, your eyes not daring to bring themselves to meet his brown ones once more. The hurt was apparent in your y/e/c gaze. Though you did not look directly at him, he could feel the slightest distaste for what he had said, for once, to the point that he had almost recanted what he said. Instead, he took a secondary route, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and smirking. His breath tickled your earlobe as he whispered, "I'm still waiting on that smile, gorgeous." 

For a moment, you felt like pushing him away, even screaming at him for being such a, well, demon. You felt your heart tightening as you sat there, likely feeling a similar low to Eleanor in a different aspect than she. "In your dreams, pretty boy," you murmured back, unconsciously melting into his one armed embrace.  _ He felt...comforting.  _

You did not even notice that, for a moment, his lips flashed a smile before turning back into a smirk. His brown eyes flickered something for a second that he was not used to, before he quickly put up his visage. Trevor's arm eventually left your shoulder, though you could feel his slender digits against your leg as you sat. It was abnormally warm of him to do such a thing, but once you felt him squeeze your leg with his surprisingly strong hand, your cheeks filled with blush. 

He had already moved the conversation to Eleanor, and then to the new Eleanor and Chidi. You were not even paying attention to the conversation that was transpiring, due to the majority of your focus being on the movement of his hand. What you had done more than a few times was shoot glaring daggers at Trevor, watching his lips smirk even more in amusement. 

Good Eleanor attempted to ask fake Eleanor about the ethics teachings that Chidi was doing with her. This, though, was not what initially got your attention once more. Trevor moved his hand the slightest bit up your thigh, squeezing it teasingly, before interrupting the three. "Yeah, cool, shut up," he said, waving his free hand out at the three. "Let's cut to the chase. Did the two of you go to poundtown?" Chocolate brown orbs glanced over to you, a smirk against his features as he added in, "Or did either of you get dirty with wet blanket over here?" 

"What?" Chidi exclaimed, clearly perplexed. 

"Poundtown, bro," Trevor said, leaning in closer as he motioned with his thumb. "Did any of you three bang it out? Is she hot for teach? Did you pork the dork? Or did you mènage à trois? C'mon girl, dish me dem dirty deets."

Your face paled at his words, lips tight as you shook your head in reply. "I've been strictly platonic up here," you added quickly. Though you spoke those words, you began feeling pressure upon your thigh once more, having to swallow hard not to emit any noise. 

"So you're only hot for literal demons," he said with a chuckle. 

Rolling your eyes, you tried with all of your ability to keep your words steady. "In your dreams, maybe," you said dismissively, though the slight falter in your words brought even more amusement to the demon's face. You finally attempted to bring you hand down to his, trying to at least push it further away from your excitement to no avail. All it somewhat looked like was that you were almost encouraging it, though attempting to do the opposite. 

"I can assure you our relationship was purely teacher-student, and nothing more," Chidi said, directed instead to the apparent good Eleanor. 

  
  


The demon had realized the attraction you had to him far before you had, yet you realized that you had not once vocalized that the demon had his hand upon your leg. You did not vocalize discomfort, and part of you contemplated whether or not you were truly discomforted by it. If anything, you had to mentally chide yourself for realizing you were becoming aroused by his hand motions.

"Fire in the hole," you heard him say, barely even noticing the point that he began clipping his toenails on the table top. It was almost skillful that he was able to do it with one hand. "Watch your heads, ladies, my dudes tend to boomerang around the room." 

"How about you, Y/N?" The supposed good Eleanor cut in, her eyes glancing over at you. "You want to come with us?" 


	4. IV

Your y/e/c orbs glanced over to fake Eleanor, before moving over to the hot demon with his hand upon your leg. With an almost complacent look, you shrugged, turning back to her. As you were about to say that you would go ahead with them, knowing that Trevor had not behaved this entire time, and it may even get worse with them gone, the slender digits upon your leg squeezed once more. Swallowing hard to prevent the somewhat aroused squeak that wished to rip from your throat, you shook your head. "You guys go enjoy one another," you said, shoving your lips up into a smile. "I'm sure it'll be better for me to stick around here." 

Trevor's face read specifically of a shit-eating grin as he noticed your quick change in heart. Meeting your glare with almost a sultry glance from his chocolate brown orbs, he removed his foot from the table. Giving you one more squeeze with his hand before taking it back, he glanced between the two of you as he put his shoe back on. "Let's do some shots, third wheels," he said as Chidi and the new Eleanor walked away from the table. 

Eleanor practically ran over to the bar, while you attempted to swallow hard, pushing away your absolutely filthy thoughts. _Stop, _you practically commanded yourself as you attempted to steady your mind. _You're_ _just lonely. He doesn't give a shirt about you. _

"Come on, Gorgeous, I'm getting a smile out of you one way or another," Trevor teased through laughter, before walking with you over to the bar. 

You watched for a moment, simply studying his whole persona. Biting your lip in contemplation, you stood to your feet. Pulling your fingers gently through a lock of your y/h/c hair, you walked over to the bar as well. Before you even made it over there, though it took mere moments, Trevor already had the spot beside him open. Hard liquor was already placed in the shot glass upon the bar for you. 

Without hesitation, you grabbed the shot Glass between your finger and your thumb, practically flicking the alcohol into the back of your throat before swallowing it quickly. "A dark liquor fan?" You questioned, glancing over at the demon. "Somehow I pegged you for something, you know, disgusting." 

Trevor chuckled, filling up your shot glass once more as he rolled his eyes at you. "So you're actually interested in making conversation with me now, babe?" He taunted in amusement. "I knew you'd come around." 

Within moments, Trevor was already talking up a storm, filling the shot glass each time it was empty. Though he was talking to both of you, explaining relatively excruciating tales of torture, his chocolate brown eyes often flickered over to you. Shockingly enough, his stories were actually intriguing, like a verbal horror book. He spoke of burning people alive, shoving bees places you would have never began to think of, pulling fingernails off one by one. 

Everything was pretty much standard torture that he spoke of, but you found yourself resting your head upon your hand, leaning forward in clear interest. You were sure by the second torture story that Eleanor was not even paying attention to anything around her, too absorbed in each drink. Once his last story stopped, you chimed in, "At least you clearly enjoy what you've been doing for eternity."

Eleanor finally chimed in, speaking about how she did not belong in The Good Place. She spoke of how she had gotten better upon being in the after life, improving her own mortal being. Throughout the conversation, she took shot after shot, listening to the demon speak negativity to her in reply. 

As he spoke to her, you once again felt Trevor's wandering hands. It was just like he could not stop touching you, snaking his hand down into your lap as he told Eleanor that she did not belong in the good place. At the point that he finally got the complacent answer he was waiting for from her, he turned back over to you. 

You had just finished another shot, sure that you were near your limit as your y/e/c orbs met his gaze. Feeling a smile tugging at your lips, you quickly bit your lip, though a bit of blush still made it's way to your face. Eyebrow raised at the almost lustful gaze he was giving you, you teased, "Staring at something you like, pretty boy?" 

"I'm still waiting on that smile, sweetheart," he retorted, downing another shot as his smirk tugged upwards against his plush lips. "Where's that smile?" 

You simply rolled your eyes, biting your lip to prevent the full smile that was attempting to make it's way upon your face. "What's the interest in me, anyhow?" You replied, gauging his reaction with your gaze. "I mean, I'm sure there's plenty of demon chicks down under willing to fork you. Why a supposed disgusting human, let alone a goodie?" 

Trevor chuckled, downing two shots before he answered. "You're interesting, kitten, what can I say?" He replied in a confident tone. "So, what do you say? Is it gonna happen? Your trash bag friend can join us." 

You rolled your eyes, whacking his arm playfully as you felt the alcohol already starting to buzz you. Defenses had crumbled hours prior with the demon, and the alcohol was just beginning to make your judgement worse. "You can't expect me to be that easy," you retorted in a bored tone. "You may be handsome, and witty in your own little crass way, but you've got to be forking kidding me." 

After a few more shots, Eleanor had already basically given up her fight to get herself away from going to the Bad Place, while you were now leaning on the same demon that you had practically turned down. Eleanor left the bar alone, while you walked with Trevor back to your place. More than a few times, your own terrible deeds had slipped out of your mouth, and Trevor was starting to see why exactly he was so into you. 

"How the fork did you end up in the good place, really?" Trevor said with a laugh as he did another shot. "You'd have so much more fun in the bad place. Don't get me wrong- we would torture you, but you don't sound like you belong here." 

"You know," you said, chuckling as you sucked down another shot, "you talk too much. You're not going to be into me in the morning, anyhow, so let's get out of here." 

"Are you saying you want to go to pound town with me?" He said with a smirk, his hot breath tickling your lips. "You better not puss out on me." 

"Forking shirt, just shut it and come on before I change my mind," you said, rolling your eyes and dragging the demon right out of his chair. 


	5. V

Once the two of you made your way to your house, every rationalization in your mind had been screaming for you not to get into bed with this demon. Your brain was clouded, and you were clearly over your own limit of intoxication. Even so, you were intelligible enough to walk, let alone drag said demon to the home that you resided in. 

"You just get more and more interesting, kitten," Trevor purred out as he was practically dragged by your hand into your bedroom, causing you to roll your eyes once again. 

_ He's witty, sarcastic, dreamy...ugh,  _ you thought to yourself, before mentally chiding yourself for your thoughts. Once the two of you made it into your home, into your room, you were tempted to press your lips against his own.  _ That would make him more than just a one-night stand. _

Avoiding his lips, and avoiding eye contact entirely, you practically pushed the demon onto your bed before ravishing him. The bewitching demon was already erect from the mere suggestion of the two of you getting into bed together, so when you ended up unzipping his pants, he already stood at attention for you from his lying position. As you took the demon's generous length into your mouth, you bobbed your head up and down slowly, sensually tormenting him. 

"Fork, can you be any slower?" He groaned impatiently, though the soft moans that escaped his throat showed the satisfaction he was receiving from your hot mouth. Starting off, he pushed himself upwards the slightest bit to remove his coat and undershirt as you bobbed up and down. Regardless of his complaints, slender digits buried into your y/h/c locks after those items were tossed carelessly aside. 

You could not help but smirk as you continued to bob your head, though you did end up picking up the pace, massaging his testicles as you ravaged his cock fiercely. Once you picked up the pace, it did not take long for his throaty groans and moans to turn more audible, ripping from his throat and filling the room. Within minutes, you could already taste his hot seed filling your mouth as you milked the head of every last drop, swallowing thoroughly. 

"Are you sure you're not a trash bag like your friend?" He teased with a laugh, his eyes meeting yours for just a moment. "No one  _ that _ good should be in the Good Place." 

You crawled on top of him, straddling his shockingly still excited cock, grinding your already soaked panties against him. The sheer carnal urge to rip your own panties off and ride his cock fueled your every action. "Just because  _ you  _ want me in the Bad Place, doesn't mean I'm going anywhere," you said with an eye roll, though a mewl from your own throat could be heard if he focused enough into your words. "Shut up and fork me already, pretty boy." 

Trevor could not allow you to have any sort of advantage over him, so as he realized he was thoroughly losing dominance, he rolled you onto your back, pinning you with his arms. His hot breath tickled your neck as he leaned his head down to it, licking and biting your soft skin. "Who said  _ I  _ want you in the Bad Place, kitten?" He growled into the nape of your neck, the smirk still thoroughly apparent in his voice despite your neck muffling it. "I'm just stating a bonified fact. You are too naughty for the Good Place. I mean, look at you forking a demon right now. You're literally dripping for my cork." 

You felt the demon caress his hands down your body, starting off by literally ripping the panties off of you. The soft ache of the ripping was dim in comparison to the depraved need for his cock. Letting out an almost inaudible squeak, you felt as one of his hands roamed to your excitement, teasing your clitoris before submerging two fingers into your wet cavern right away. He pumped you in and out quickly, not sparing to be slow with his motions, while his other hand made its way back to your arms, making sure you could not move. Underneath him, you writhed in bliss. 

"Fork, Trevor," you mewled through your moans. 

While he stared down at you, a moaning mess, something flashed in his eyes yet again. The desire to connect his lips with your own disgusting human mouth was almost overwhelming. "Don't you humans connect mouths or some garbage?" He said, his voice surprisingly a little more timid than he intended as he spoke. 

"Not always," you said in a nonchalant tone through your moans. "There's a difference between affection and forking." 

He stopped himself, placing a gentle kiss upon your collar bone instead as he replaced his fingers with his cock. The demon did not even stop to allow you to adjust to his length before he abruptly began propelling his hardened member inside of you, something that would clearly leave some bruising for the morning. As he lunged inside of you, groaning and moaning throatily into your neck, he made sure to leave a few hickeys upon your pale skin.

"Fork, you're so forking tight," he murmured through his groans, feeling another hit of rapture, ready to shoot his load upon you. "I'm going to make you such a messy crum dumpster." 

He stayed true to his word, pulling out as he splayed his cum upon your tits and down your stomach. Smirking and catching his breath as he allowed you to do the same, his chocolate brown eyes shifted down your figure, admiring his handiwork. His hand quickly went to his cock once more, working himself ready for more sin. 

"Flip over for me, kitten," he said, his voice sultry in tone. "I'm not done with you yet."

As soon as you caught your breath, you complied with his commands, flipping yourself onto all fours as you spread your legs for the demon's cock. Moaning rather loudly as you felt the tip of his cock tease your entrance, you practically screamed into your sheets as you felt his cock propelled inside of you. Gripping the sheets, you could feel his slender digits tightly gripping your hips as he slammed inside of you. 

The two of you ended up collapsing together after hours of hardcore sin, something you could already feel bruising up as you fell asleep. Mostly naked, messy and cum covered, the demon ended up wrapping his arms around your frame as the two of you slept. If you had been more awake, just maybe you would have retreated to a shower and kicked the demon out of your home, yet instead you made the terrible mistake of unconsciously cuddling into the comfort of the demon's lithe frame. 

  
  



	6. VI

Waking up sore, sticky, and with the worst hangover you had felt in the longest time, you shrugged yourself out of the demon's arms. Making your way to your shower, your actions remained sluggish, memories of the night before vivid in your mind.  _ Don't fall for a demon, you idiot,  _ you thought to yourself. 

Allowing the hot water to cascade over your body, warming you, you hummed to yourself as you cleaned the evidence of the night before off of your skin. Absorbed in your own mind, you didn't even hear the demon slink into the bathroom, nor notice he was even awake until the handsome mess of a demon entered your shower without warning.

Standing stark nude in your shower, Trevor leaned against your shower wall with a smirk on his lips. Everything was displayed for you, from his lithe, yet surprisingly tone frame, down to his erect cock that was already ready to go once more. His chocolate brown eyes raked you up and down, relishing both in the hickeys left upon your body, along with the aching look upon your face of the hangover. 

Your head throbbed, and the gruff morning voice of the demon did not help your pounding head as he said, "I left some nice handiwork on you, kitten." There was no denying that the man was truly captivating, from his alluring brown orbs down to his fierce aura, but for now, you attempted to place that aside. 

You could not help but roll your eyes at the demon, realizing what he had meant. There was just about nothing that you owned in the Good Place that would actually hide the hickeys that the demon left on your skin, and you'd end up partaking in the walk of shame relatively soon. The dangerous smirk on the demon's face was hard for you to ignore, and you did feel blush rising in your cheeks as you noticed him staring to you in his licentious lust. 

Finishing rinsing out your hair, you moved aside to allow the demon the shower, before you felt slender digits grip your wrist tightly. "Where do you think you're going?" He purred into your ear, angling himself closer to you. You felt him harshly tug you back where you were now flush against his bare body, his erect cock shamelessly pressing against your ass. 

"Don't you have negotiations to attend?" You asked him curiously, trying to ignore the fact that your face was beet red with blush, as well as trying to suppress your compulsion for the man. Biting your lip harshly, you attempted to suppress the mewl that wished to escape your mouth, arousal already evident in your tone. 

His hands started to roam down your nude, wet skin, shower water sprinkling over you with the slight chill of not being fully engulfed in the water as you stood against him. "We still have time for a quickie before the meeting," he whispered against the shell of your ear, sending shivers down your spine. His smirk was devious, and yet when you attempted to leave once more, he clung to you almost needily. "Come on, kitten, I bet you're wet for me already." 

_ One time for the road, I guess, _ you thought, giving into the demon easier than you had wanted to. Secretly, of course you desired the demon, but the disappointment of him leaving shortly after was not something you were expecting, nor desiring. "Then forking take me, pretty boy," you said in defeat, before reaching down to grasp his hardened cock, pumping it in your hand and earning a surprisingly throaty moan from him. 

"Good choice, trash bag," he said with a smirk, though his eyes flickered to your lips more than a few times as you were stroking his cock. So badly, he desired to feel the stupid human hype of kissing...not of just kissing, but of kissing you. Instead, he thought of the best way to move it from his mind by motioning you down to your knees. "Get those magical lips of yours around my cork, kitten." 

You retreated to your knees, working through the struggle of bobbing your head upon his cock while water cascaded over you. Shockingly to him, it did not seem to slow you down as you thrust his cock into your mouth, sucking him feverently. Even when his hot, salty seed filled your mouth, you did not hesitate to milk him dry once more before standing back up. 

He bent you over, allowing you to get your footing properly before he began harshly prodding his hard cock into your tight, wet pussy. His thrusts were clearly going to make it hard for you to walk later, barbarous in nature. "Your tight hole is sinful, trash bag," he said through moans and groans. "You feel so forking hot." 

You were thankful that as you were bent over for him, his digits tightly gripping your hips, you were staring into the corner of the shower. With each thrust, you felt yourself escalating more, getting yourself closer and closer to your climax. "Fork," you cursed out as you felt yourself just about on your edge. 

"Scream my name, kitten," the demon commanded through mewls and groans as his thrusts sped up, beginning to get messy in pace. The bewitching demon ravaged your tight hole, clearly growing as close as you had been with each prod. Hunger dripped through his words as they fell from his lips. 

You cursed yourself mentally, before you opened your lips to force out, "Oh, fork, Trevor!" Moans tore out of both of your throats as your bodies melded, this time allowing himself to spill his seed right up inside of you. His creamy elixir filled your tight hole, while your walls clamped down upon his cock.

This time, he had not marked you, nor pound you for hours. As he pulled his flaccid cock out of you, he brought you into his embrace, catching his breath as your body was held flush against his own. The two of you stood there for a few moments, and you shamefully relished in the comfort that you received from his arms as you felt his chest heaving against you. Your heart sped as you felt his arms tight around you, though you attempted to chalk it up as getting over the feeling of the rough sex merely minutes prior. 

"You sure you don't want to come to the Bad Place, kitten?" He murmured out softly, his voice dripping with suggestion as he moved to lightly kiss your shoulder. 

You took yourself out of his embrace, quickly cleaning yourself off before getting out of the shower, allowing the hot demon full reign of cleaning himself off. "You think you're going to convince me to say yes to eternal damnation, just because you're good in bed?" You scoffed as you toweled your body, somewhat surprised that your head did not hurt nearly as much as it had prior. 

"Well, for one, I'm awesome in bed," the demon snarked back as he finished cleaning himself. "And for two, you willingly went to pound town with me twice. Why do you think you belong anywhere despite the Bad Place?" 

Drying and doing your hair, you stared in the mirror at the hickeys that Trevor had left, clearly contrasting with your pale skin. Frowning, you said, "Are you so worried that your negotiations are going to go downhill that you want to take at least  _ someone _ back?" You attempted to do your hair in a way that would at least take attention away from the hickeys, and he walked out of the shower as you had been playing around with different styles. 

"You can't hide my handiwork, dumb-dumb," he chuckled as his chocolate brown eyes landed upon you. "And negotiations are going to go fine. Michael is  _ such _ a pushover, duh. We'll get Fake Eleanor."

You rolled your eyes, scoffing. "You keep telling yourself that, pretty boy," you said with a chuckle. 

As you got dressed, shocked that the demon was already in a fresh suit, you felt strong, slender arms wrap around your waist. "You can't tell me you don't want to come with me," he whispered teasingly in your ear. "Now that you've had a taste of my cork, you are going to crave it." 

Audibly sighing, you stiffened, trying not to melt into his arms again. "Says any guy I've slept with, ever," you said in a bored tone, rolling your eyes. "You sound like you're more disappointed about leaving me, a mere, disgusting human as you put it. It's almost cute that you're gonna miss me." 

"Me, miss you?" He scoffed, his face a little disappointed despite his tough visage. You tried not to think about missing his arms around you as he walked towards the door, glancing back at you to continue. "Keep dreaming, kitten. Chop-chop. It's time for negotiations."


	7. VII

"Alright, now let's begin negotiations," Michael stated, glancing between fake Eleanor and Trevor. His voice was stern, yet with a hint of cheer to it, as if he believed they would go easily. Maybe it had been confidence that you were hearing, but you were not entirely sure. "Now, we would like to discuss various trades that we could-." 

He was cut off immediately by Trevor, who calmly replied, "Oh, yeah, we're not negotiating." His voice held clear confidence, with a touch of arrogance that you could expect from a demon. "See, fake Eleanor, Y/N, and I...we bro-ed down pretty hard last night." Though Trevor's direction was towards Michael, you noticed the flicker in his chocolate brown orbs as he glanced over to you, a smirk tugging upon his lips. "We hooked up, mènage à trois style." 

You felt something seething in you as your lips tightened the slightest bit, rolling your eyes at the demon's words. Though it was true that the two of you had sinful, carnal encounters, his braggy lie caused your stomach to turn. The headache that you were just about over loomed over your mind in this moment, and no matter how much you wanted to remind yourself of the mantra that you should not attach yourself to a genuine demon, you could not help the dark feeling. 

Surprisingly enough, Jason had noticed your discomfort, and placed a silent hand against your shoulder. It was merely supposed to be a comforting action, something soft between afterlife friends. Neither of you had any sort of attraction towards one another, but this little action was quickly caught by the demon in question. 

"No, we didn't!" Eleanor countered the lie that Trevor had made. "Don't get me wrong, Y/N is just about a ten, but no!" 

"Thanks, El," you replied softly. 

Her comment did not take away from the moment of daggers that the demon shot towards Jason. His hand was still on your shoulder, though he sat close enough that you were sure he had to have seen the red markings that Trevor left upon your neck mid-coitous. Trevor seethed from his seat, though he attempted to stay quick upon his feet for the negotiations that were taking place. Though he would not vocalize that you were in fact his, he had marked you as such. Anyone touching you would have sent him over an edge. 

"Yeah, but who are they going to believe?" Trevor said to fake Eleanor, a smirk forced upon his lips as he spoke. "Me, or a woman?" After his own words, a scoff escaped his lips. "Point is, she knows she doesn't belong here, and she's giving up." 

Michael's face looked nearly contorted with disappointment as his gaze shifted over to fake Eleanor. "Is this true, fake Eleanor?" He asked, his voice soft as he spoke. "Are you giving up?" 

"Yes, of course she is," Trevor said, taking one last glance over at you before standing to his feet. He was getting aggravated by the sight before him by this point, and though you were a disgusting human, deep down he understood it. In attempt to placate himself, he tried to speed everything up. "She knows this place isn't for her. Let's go, ding-dong. Come on."

After fake Eleanor took a glance over at Michael, contemplating her own drunken decision from the night before, confidence rang in her tone as she replied, "No, I'm not leaving."

"Oh, come on, sweetheart," Trevor replied, clearly exhausted as he closed his eyes and sighed. Opening his chocolate brown orbs once more, he continued. "We've been through this. You know you don't belong here." 

"You're right," she replied. "I don't…" As she spoke, she stood to her feet, resting her palms upon the table as she stood. Her voice rung of confidence as she spat her words acidically to him. "...but, I want to. I used to never want to be a part of any group, but I'm a different person now, because of the person who helped me, and I want to be like him. I want to be like all the people who are here." 

"You can, Eleanor," good Eleanor said from behind her. 

"Thanks, real Eleanor," she replied with a smile. 

With furrowed brows, clearly aggravated that the negotiation was going south, Trevor spat, "Hey, if you two aren't gonna make out, just shut up. Look, if you don't come with us, we're gonna have to turn this matter over to Shawn." 

Michael's face read of horror as he replied, "Oh, oh, no! Shawn, really?"

The question went around of who Shawn was, receiving a quick and terrifying response from Michael. As Trevor attempted to negotiate further, telling Michael to blow him away with an offer, or to simply give him you, you knew that the negotiations were about to go south quickly. Michael stood to his feet, quick with his response. 

"You get nothing!" Michael spat at Trevor.

Part of you had been shocked that Michael was actually standing up for himself, seeing as these demons seemed to terrify him. The way he stood authoritatively against Trevor had your eyes visibly widened. By this point, Trevor's attention was taken back to Michael, his face visibly disapproving of the architect's words. 

The architect quickly spat back, "I bet Shaun would love to hear about how you defiled one of my residents." 

"Oh, you mean that trash bag?" Trevor scoffed, pointing over at you before a smirk spread back against his lips. "So what? We totally hooked up. I'm a  _ demon _ . She was  _ asking  _ for it." 

You felt your cheeks heat with blush as you glanced away from him, clearly frowning. Everyone else glanced at you in horror, before glancing back at the demon that you allowed to bed you. Twiddling your thumbs, you made sure not to make eye contact with the chocolate eyes. 

"Fork, will you stop touching her already?" Trevor muttered out, seeing as Jason's hand was still on your shoulder. He quickly retracted it. "I don't want to get Shaun involved, either, but that trash bag is ours, and you may as well just hand over the other one while you're at it." 

"Y/N and Fake Eleanor are staying here," Michael said firmly. He went on a tangent, talking about four headed flying bears that they could send upon him, and so many terrible things, but he had been standing up for himself. For that matter, he was standing up for himself and fake Eleanor, which was a relieving thing. "Get the fork out of my neighborhood."

"They can go, but I'm staying in this shirty neighborhood until the crum dumpster comes with me," Trevor replied snarkily, causing Michael to audibly sigh. 

"You're not hanging around me, or screwing around with my neighborhood," Michael retorted quickly. 

"That's fine, dumb-dumb," the demon replied, before motioning for his supposed roadies to leave him behind. Everyone was dismissed by this point, but as you were walking away, you felt a hand upon your arm, jerking you quickly to Trevor once more. "I'm sure my crum dumpster will be more than accommodating. Won't you, kitten?"

Under the intense stares of both men, you felt as if you could crawl right out of your skin. Timidly, you spoke barely above a whisper. "If it keeps the peace while this dilemma is sorted, I have more than enough room to keep him contained," you said, giving Michael a nervous smile. Unfortunately, you had realized if you had the demon following your every action, you would not be able to assist Eleanor in fighting to stay. 


	8. VIII

"You have like video games or something?" The demon groaned out, clearly bored as he sat on your couch in your living room. It had not even been a full two hours since negotiation had completed. Since Trevor was basically on unspoken house arrest to your home, you knew you couldn't simply ignore him, though you were still peeved about his comment earlier. 

You pointed delicately with your paintbrush at the newest console that sat underneath your TV, along with the array of violent video games that were sitting beside it. "Help yourself, pretty boy," you said absently as you continued to paint, moving your brush across the canvas carefully as you did. After working on the piece you were on for nearly a full hour, you were just about finished with it. Ironically, it had been a pretty dark painting, showing your representation of Trevor's demonic side. It was not something you planned to show him, but something you felt inspiration towards. 

"You're not going to join me?" He said after a few minutes of playing one of the various games that you had in your collection, brought to you by Janet on the very first day of being in the Good Place. Though you could clearly hear the mashing of the buttons as he versed the NPC, his voice seemed clearly disappointed, and almost a little needy. 

Glancing up from your painting, your eyes met the piercing brown eyes that were fixated upon your own y/e/c eyes. The look of the demon nearly made you chuckle as you moved to clean your paintbrush and set it aside. "Your surprisingly tame, but why the fork do you want me to play with you?" You said in a bored tone. Your eyes could barely hide your amusement at the sudden change in his attitude. 

"Get the fork over here," he said in a bored tone, though his lips curled into a slight smirk as he motioned for you to sit in his lap, holding the second controller out for you. 

You rolled your eyes, getting up from where you were sitting and made your way over to him. Initially you sat beside him, but as you reached for the controller, it was pulled away from you. After about four tries of attempting to get the controller from him, he finally spoke up. 

"Nu-uh-uh," he said teasingly, his smirk growing as his brown eyes stared you down. "In my lap, now, like the bad kitten you are." 

You let out an exaggerated sigh, before sitting upon his lap, feeling his arms wrap around you to hold onto his own controller after he had given you the player two controller. His actions  _ confused _ you, as he acted like he wanted the affection from you. After a while, you could feel his chin resting on your shoulder as the two of you played.

The matches were relatively tied, him winning just about half, while you won the other half. The two of you were actually laughing and having fun with one another, his warm arms around you feeling surprisingly nice. While the two of you played, you even lost track of time together, hours passing as the two of you played. 

After a while, the two of you ended up hitting the results screen, where he had won once again. You felt his arms move for merely a second, tossing the controller aside before they wrapped back around you. "Let me guess, you played violent games like that back when you were on earth," he mused, each word he spoke tickling the shell of your ear from the position you two were seated. 

"Sometimes," you said with a soft chuckle. "Late high school, and my first year in college. And you play them down in the Bad Place?" 

"Meh," he said before chuckling. "Not often. The other demons don't like playing games, and you know, torturing people takes up a lot of eternity." 

You rolled your eyes, a slight smile curling upon your lips. "I'm shocked you took away from your torturing time to be here," you replied softly, your voice clear in your amusement. 

"You don't seem to mind it, kitten," he said with a smirk, squeezing you a little tighter. 

Rolling your eyes, you replied, "Of course I mind your company, pretty boy," as sarcastically as you could possibly muster. "What ever will I do?" 

"You're starting to like me, aren't you?" He teased maliciously, his smirk growing as he spoke. "My naughty little kitten actually has a thing for a demon." 

"In your dreams," you huffed, chuckling softly. "If anything, I could point out that you're the one that insisted I sit on your lap." 

"And you agreed," he countered quickly. 

You sighed, saying, "I did say last night you talk too much. There's no need to analyze your shiny new toy." 

You may have been right, of course, but the demon could not help but frown at your response. He should not have been so invested into a disgusting human, especially one of the ones that the architect had in his little neighborhood, but there was something about you that made him unable to help himself. With your behavior, your sarcastic nature, and even the aura of your very soul, his own chest was beginning to tighten. 

There was that relishing desire to kiss your mouth, a silly human tradition that he wanted to try so badly. Then there was the way that you felt in his arms, how you seemed to make him feel elated simply being in this humdrum neighborhood. Somehow, you sitting there feeling like this whole situation was temporary put a damper on that mood. 

"Tell me that when you're down in the Bad Place," he forced out with a chuckle, placating himself with the smirk against his lips. "Spending all eternity as my little crum dumpster." 

You rolled your eyes, before letting out a laugh. "You keep telling yourself that, pretty boy," you said, trying to keep your own visage up.  _ They all move on, and a demon would move on faster,  _ you thought to yourself.  _ He'd never like, let alone love a human.  _ "You'd get bored far before  _ eternity _ ."


	9. IX

While you were sitting there with him, you could not help but feel the stiffening member underneath your ass as you sat on top of him. Instead of continuing the conversation, both of you needed something to get your minds off the impending results. "You want to bang it out?" He suggested, already beginning to kiss your neck, sliding his skillful tongue against your sweet spot. 

Involuntarily, you allowed a moan to escape your lips, before you closed your eyes, centering yourself once more. Trying to separate your feelings from the whole situation, you bit your lip gently, before you began to grind against his lap. His hardened cock came to attention once more quite easily, after a few grinds, though you continued until you heard a throaty, needy mewl escape his lips. 

While he kissed at your neck, you could feel him slipping off your top, only pausing long enough to rip it the rest of the way off before attacking your neck once more. His hands made their way to your breasts, squeezing hard before his slender digits began playing around with your nipples. Moans ripped from your throat hastily as you felt him playing around with your hardened nipples, your excitement already clear by your dripping wet cavern. 

"Mmm, kitten, I can feel how wet you are through your pants," he purred into your neck, causing a shiver of excitement to shoot down your spine. "Get up for me." 

You did as you were told, and as he got up behind you, he roughly pushed you back down onto the couch, spreading your legs apart quickly. Staring up at him, your y/e/c eyes were needy with lust, while you watched the demon's lustful smirk stretch across his lips. 

He caressed down to your waist, first pulling your pants off quickly, with no care if he had ripped them or not. You gasped at the hasty movement, but the demon could not help but allow his eyes to flicker with amusement. Leaning downward, he pulled your panties off with his teeth this time, his hot breath teasing your vagina with the gentle feeling against your clit. 

To your surprise, the demon shoved his face between your legs, both hands on either thighs to make sure you kept them wide open. He started off with his mouth down by your inner thigh, teasing and arousing you, almost to the point of torture. Trevor wanted you to beg, not just the moans that escaped your mouth. The demon's throbbing cock may have twitched each time he heard you let out a moan, but he wanted more. 

"Beg," the demon ordered, his hot breath against exactly where you wanted him to dive into. One hand held each thigh, spreading your legs apart the slightest bit more for him as his chocolate brown eyes dared a glance upwards to see your disheveled features. Though his mouth was not in clear sight for you, it was clear he had a corrupt smirk against his features, sultry amusement flickering in his eyes. 

You  _ needed _ the friction, and you were cascading with desire for the demon. Through moans, you managed to whisper out, "Trevor, please." 

"Mmm, I want to hear you louder," he said, squeezing your inner thighs with his hands, his smirk growing. 

"Fork, Trevor, please," you said with more volume after a loud throaty moan. "I need you." 

"If you insist," he said with an amused chuckle, still clearly smirking. His lips started at your pussy lips, teasing you as he started slowly. It may have been the fact that he wished to get revenge for how slowly you began sucking his cock the first time, but each slow movement was agonizing. Within moments, his tongue dove deep into your pussy lips, even into your vagina as he spelled the alphabet with his tongue. He was surprisingly skilled with his tongue, causing you to be an absolute moaning mess. 

As he continued, he moved a hand from your thigh to delve one finger, and then two into your pussy, thrusting quickly in and out as he kept up the pace with his tongue. You met pure bliss more than a few times, gripping his hair with your fingers as he did. His digits pumped inside of your vagina as his tongue played around with your clitoris, driving you absolutely crazy. Your head was clouded with pure bliss, that you had not even noticed when his head was back to your level for a few moments. 

"Amazing?" He said in a cocky tone, his smirk apparent on his lips that were clearly covered with your fluids. "I think so." 

Before you were even able to respond, you felt him thrust his hard cock into your vagina, thrusting in and out of you at an alarmingly fast rate. Your clitoris was already overly stimulated, and with that plus him knocking your G-Spot heavily, you were a ravaged, moaning mess underneath him. He could not help but think how adorable you were taking his cock, and with you so absorbed in bliss, he took the opportunity to claim your lips. 

No questions asked, he had thought as he pressed his lips messily to your own. You had to practically moan through his mouth, but as you finally registered his lips against your own, you instinctively kissed back. Tasting something simply demonic, mixed with the taste of your own fluids against his lips, you could not help but relish in it. The way he kissed you, though it was incredibly messy, seemed to warm you as he did. It felt  _ comforting. _

The first kiss had not lasted incredibly long, but he had managed to pull you into more than a few kisses afterwards, through rounds two through five. Being interested in this demon would have truly been the death of you if you had not already been in the afterlife, as hours after hours passed before the two of you finally collapsed upon one another once more. 


	10. X

This time, you had not gone right to sleep, though you were not entirely sure if standing was even an option by this point. If the demon had not carried you to your bed while the two of you were in the middle of a session, you may have not even made it there. His stamina was incredible, though it was to be expected from a demon. 

"I think I came like six times on you," the demon chuckled out, a satisfied smirk against his lips. "You may want to shower." 

"Yeah, if I can get up," you laughed softly, before making your way out of bed incredibly sore. Though you were able to walk, it was a calculated walk that would have looked strange to just about any onlooker, though he could not help but be satisfied at what he had done to you. "Feel free to join if you wish." You made your way into the shower, propping yourself up against the wall as you cleaned your body, barely able to stand. 

"I  _ really _ did a number on you," Trevor said in a teasing, amused tone with a smirk as he followed you into the shower. "You can like barely even stand, crum dumpster." 

You smiled sorely at him, rolling your eyes at his words. "I'm impressed I even walked in here," you said with a soft laugh. 

You cleaned yourself slowly, but thoroughly as he simply admired his handiwork in the nude, a little bit of cum glistening off of his body from the amount of mess that he had made. Once you had gotten ready to struggle to get out of shower, the same demon that had been staring cockily reached out to cup your cheek. The feeling of his warm hand upon your cheek caused blush to rise in your own. 

Before you knew it, his lips crashed against your own, melding with your own, the smirk turning into a smile against your lips. You could feel your breath hitch in your throat, the kiss so incredibly genuine. Through this kiss, while you were not being screwed senseless, you could truly decipher the tastes against the demon's lips, relishing in the wondrous flavor. 

It was your first real, genuine kiss with the demon, and you could not help but feel your heart tighten, butterflies flapping in your stomach. It was the most pure feeling you had felt since entering the afterlife, and that moment you had known that you threw yourself into a hole that you would not quite come out of. As the two of you are separated, you stared deep into his brown eyes, taking in the new look in his gaze. 

"Go lay down before you fall down, kitten," he teased finally, breaking the silence between the two of you. 

You chuckled softly in reply, too exhausted to even roll your eyes at him as you simply said, "You don't need to tell me twice." 

You could swear that his lips flashed a smile before fixing back to his normal visage. As you walked away, you heard him chuckle at his handiwork, watching you struggle to even walk normally. Before lying down, you stopped at your dresser to grab a rather showy nightgown. Drying yourself off carefully, you tossed the towel in the hamper before pulling on the sheer fabric. Patting it down comfortably, you smiled softly at yourself. 

Moving to the bed was another difficult process, though you were thankful to hear the water running in the shower still. Humming in sheer relief that you managed to make it to the bed, you crawled up under the covers comfortably. Though you did, and even if you had been exhausted from the practical marathon of sex the two of you partook in, you had not fallen right to sleep. Staring up at the ceiling, you could not help going over in your mind everything about him. 

_ He made it real,  _ you thought to yourself, unsure of how you truly felt about it.  _ And he's likely just toying with my emotions. Torturing, even. He isn't wrong, though, in the sense that I have been asking for it. There's something about that demon, though. He's not even a demon to me...he's just Trevor. How would this even work?  _

You pressed your lips tightly together, trying to shake off the negative thoughts as you wanted to simply relish in the time ahead. Through the proceedings of the judge coming for Eleanor, you knew that you would have Trevor there for who knew how long. Though it was likely for a few days, or maybe just a week, you knew how bad it would hurt once he was gone. His comments may have been relatively debasing, but there was something about him deep down that made you want him there. There was something about him that made you feel like you had been waiting for him. That part particularly scared you the most. 

The water of the shower turned off, and within a few minutes you could already hear Trevor shuffling around in the bathroom. A subtle click of the doorknob signaled that he was walking back out, the patter of feet surprisingly light, almost calculated. Dipping of the bed was quickly followed by a gentle pull of the comforter, Trevor finding his way into the bed. 

You could feel your lips curl the slightest bit upwards as you felt the demon shift closer to you. Rolling yourself to your side, you felt slender arms wrap around you. Your y/e/c orbs shut once you heard the door open, knowing he would already think you had been just about asleep. After all, you had been just about there. 

"Goodnight, gorgeous," you could hear him whisper, likely believing you had already slipped to slumber. A surprisingly gentle kiss was placed upon your forehead as he practically wrapped his body around you, allowing himself to be your large spoon. His warmth surrounded you, comforting you as you drifted off to sleep.


	11. XI

Waking groggily, you realized you could not even stretch in the position you were in. Feeling tight arms around your waist, you subconsciously snuggled more into them, a smile tugged against your lips. Soft, hot breaths could be felt against the nape of your neck. Closing y/e/c orbs once more, you simply relished in his embrace. 

Silence fell around the two of you, nothing more than the gentle sound of breaths and heartbeat to be found. Warmth engulfed your body, the feeling of true safety around you. Simply hyper-fixating on the sense of touch and hearing, you felt true peace. 

_ Maybe this is what the good place is supposed to feel like,  _ you mused to yourself as you lied in his arms.  _ But what I'm lying with is a demon. Logically, why does this feel better than the afterlife has felt since I arrived? _

You almost felt silly thinking about this, but you would not voice your thoughts aloud. After all, the demon curled up into you felt so peaceful, there was no reason to wake him quite yet. Wishing for just a little more time of stillness, of serenity, you simply lied as still as you could, as comfortable as you could. 

_ What if this was the Bad Place? _ You wondered as you continued to silently muse.  _ What if that is why nothing has felt perfect since I got here? It would be an elaborate concoction, resulting in eventual chaos. If that's the case, I'm already in eternal damnation. There's nowhere he would take me to be with him forever. I'm already living with eternal torture,  _

You had to stop yourself from laughing at that aspect. Not like you would vocalize that and lead yourself into a regular form of torture. It was already likely that you were surrounded by demons, and that feeling of not belonging amongst the good was your torture. The feeling of being eternally alone in a world that had soulmates and love was something meant to torture you. All of it made sense. 

Snapping you out of your thoughts, you felt the demon you lied with nuzzled almost affectionately into your neck. You felt a tighter grip around your body, clearly Trevor waking from his own slumber, placing a chaste kiss upon the nape of your neck. If you were to listen close enough, he let out a little hum as he did. 

You could feel blush rising in your cheeks, a genuine smile tugging harder against your lips. A soft hum escaped your own pouted lips as you felt the demon press his plush lips against you, though you still felt the grogginess of the early morning. Feigning that you had in fact just been waking up as well, you stirred the slightest. 

"Morning, trash bag," he teased before flipping you so that he was pushed upon his hands and knees on top of you. "How do you take your coffee?" 

You raised a curious eyebrow at him, having to stifle the need to chuckle at such a surprisingly sweet question. "Straight, pretty boy," you murmured with a tired smile. Your breath hitched in your throat as you felt his plush lips press against your own in a chaste kiss before he moved completely off the bed. Y/e/c gaze followed the demon, admiring his lithe, tight frame in just a pair of briefs. 

Trevor moved to the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee for himself. He mentally chucked to himself at the clear aggravation it would cause you to have to hobble yourself out to retrieve your own cup afterwards, but as he was walking back through the livingroom, his chocolate orbs caught sight of your creation. Curiosity got the better of him as he moved over to the canvas, studying the piece. 

A light smile tugged upon his lips as he clearly recognized himself as the subject of your inspiration. Chocolate orbs stared back at him much darker, nearly onyx. The piece itself was truly painted in macabre, a mix of precise strokes paired with emotionally driven, messy splatters. The painting was well shaded, a mix of onyx and crimson complimenting one another. 

For a moment, he thought,  _ Is this how she sees me? _ The demon shrugged shortly afterwards, before allowing his footing to take him back to the room that you still lied in. His chocolate gaze raked over your clearly aching figure as you were moving to rise to your feet yourself. 

The moment your y/e/c orbs landed upon the singular cup of coffee in his hand, watching him move it to his lips, your suspicions about his sweet questioning were true. Luckily for you, bedding a demon, you expected no truly sweet treatment. The fact that you were able to feel his lips against your own was practically spoiling you, after all. 

"Did you think I was getting you a cup, dumb-dumb?" He teased, a smirk against his lips as he sipped another hot, bitter mouthful. 

You simply shook your head, chucking softly as you moved to your feet. Stretching your arms above your head, you quickly set one down to steady yourself to prevent falling. His laughter passed through your ears as you rolled your eyes at the demon. "I'm not sure why you asked how I take it," you said simply, before striding in careful motions out of the room. 

It took you significantly longer to collect your coffee than his excursion, though as you were walking back to the room, you remembered your painting. Heart tightening in your chest, you realized it was on display on your easel, before bringing yourself to the uncomfortable chair that you say upon. Your eyes raked over the image you created, searching for where you had left off. Depth and shading were there, and as you glanced deeper into it, you realized all that was missing was your signature. 

Sighing, you took a sip of your coffee while moving the piece to a safe spot. Retrieving another canvas, you placed it upon the easel before closing your eyes, envisioning exactly what you planned to create. You blindly took a sip of your coffee, before placing it back down on the stand beside you. A half smirk stretched across your face as you opened y/e/c orbs once more, preparing your pallet. 

You barely even noticed Trevor come out to the living room until music began playing. Ironically, though, the darkness of the music simply fueled your painting as you continued onwards. Your brush barely left the canvas, despite those little times you would clearly be running out of paint and need to dip back into the pallet. 

Trevor simply stood behind you, silently watching your process. Since he realized he was unnoticed, he took a soft moment to simply savor in your movements. As his chocolate orbs studied you, a smile pulled against the demon's lips. He knew he made a delicious choice in bedding you, disgusting human or otherwise. 


	12. XII

Trevor let an aggravated sigh escape his parted plush lips as he moved off of you. "Who the fork would even be bugging us?" He muttered in aggravation, before allowing his chocolate eyes to rake down your heavily marked frame once more. Moving to throw some clothes on himself, he chuckled at your lack of motivation to even move from where you were. "Go shower and I'll take care of it." 

You could not help but allow a smile to stretch softly against your slightly bruised lips. Though you still wished to ravage the lithe frame of your demon, you knew as well as he did that whomever was at the door would not simply go away. Moving to your feet, you nodded in understanding. "Lemme know if you need me, pretty boy," you called out as you watched him already walking towards the front door. "I'll be quick." 

"You better be, crum dumpster!" He called back, chuckling as he spoke. "I don't want to deal with any goodies." 

Trevor still reeked of coitus as he lazily made his way to the door. His slender hand quickly grabbed the door handle, cracking the door the slightest bit to glance outside. His chocolate eyes met Michael's blue, tired orbs and he smirked a bit. "Hi, Mikey," he greeted with feigned innocence. "What brings you here?" 

Michael's lips tightened upon the sight of the demon before him, frowning the slightest bit. With crossed arms, he spoke in an almost exasperated tone. "I'm here to make sure you haven't driven my resident nuts yet," he said a matter-a-factly. 

"Oh, ha, ha," Trevor smirked, pulling the door the rest of the way open as he spoke. "I've been keeping that trash bag entertained, don't you worry your goodie little head about it." 

"Where is Y/N?" He asked, his tone stern and almost accusatory as his eyebrow raised at the demon. 

Trevor placed his hands up in false surrender, though his face still held the guise of amusement. "I swear to Beiber, she'll be out in a minute," he said confidently. "Wanna come in? The house kind of reeks of sex, but, you could've called ahead." 

Michael rolled his eyes at Trevor, before taking the opportunity to walk inside. "You know, Trevor, you screwing one of my residents wasn't part of the plan in this neighborhood," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Why are you doing this?" 

Trevor chuckled at Michael's words, the two making their way out to the living room. "Well, Mikey, what can I say?" Trevor replied arrogantly. "She loves me, and you're the architect, not her daddy." 

"She's told you that she loves you?" Michael asked with an eyebrow raised. 

Trevor rolled his eyes, moving his hands as he spoke. "Okay, fine," he said exhaustedly. "She loves going to pound town with me, don't ya, babe?" 

You let out an exasperated sigh as your eyes landed upon your demon clearly speaking to the architect in your living room. Though you visibly stiffened at the conversation, your lips tight as y/e/c orbs sent Trevor a glare, you knew you were right. After merely a few days of being with Trevor, you realized that you were already in the Bad Place. If someone were to put enough thought into it, anyone would notice subtle things in their Good Place life that showed they were in the Bad Place. 

"And this is the last time I let you answer the door," you said dismissively, before walking over to the two. "Michael, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"Ah, Y/N," Michael said, a smile tugging upon his lips as his blue orbs landed upon you. Though he clearly noticed the bruising upon your neck, he thought best not to question it. "May we speak in private?"

"Someone's in trouble," Trevor snarked in a sing-song voice before starting to retreat to the other room. "Have fun, babe." 

You let out an exasperated sigh, before sitting upon the chair, facing Michael who was sitting upon the couch. Knowing what you knew, but knowing that you needed to play along otherwise all this half torture could turn to blatant torture, you crossed your legs, folding your hands upon the top leg. Your y/e/c orbs did not leave Michael as you asked, "How is the proposal going?" 

"That's what I came here to ask you about," he said, placing his head in his hands as he allowed himself to let out another sigh. "Chidi is great, but useless when it comes to tough, quick decisions. On top of it, he's dealing with making a decision between fake Eleanor and real Eleanor, and I feel like nothing is actually getting done." 

You placed your finger on your chin, thinking about a solution. "Despite the fact that honestly Chidi and fake Eleanor would likely be the most fitting couple," you mused out, "that's not something that matters at this very second. If fake Eleanor does not want to get tortured for eternity, we truly have a pickle on our hands. You obviously know that I've been keeping Trevor under wraps, but I'm still obviously willing to help." 

"Well, what do you think we can propose to Shawn?" He asked thoughtfully, blue eyes staring at you expectantly. "You're nearly as close to fake Eleanor as Chidi is, and you've seen how she is. She belongs to be here because she has made herself into a better person, but how do we show the judge that?" 

You hummed in reply, closing your eyes as you thought. Quickly, a smirk passed your lips as you realized a proposition that may have in fact been true. Opening y/e/c orbs once more, you said, "What if, being in a neighborhood that does not have the same stresses as Earth could cause someone to theoretically be better? Obviously it would take work anyhow, but the monotony of daily life, negativity, and environment would have an effect. Yes, El improved herself, sought out help from Chidi in ethics training, but what if it's truly rare to end up in the Good Place?" 

"I'm not following," Michael said, studying you with his blue orbs. "You obviously ended up in the Good Place, as well as everyone else in the neighborhood. Do you feel like you had the adequate environment on Earth?" 

You simply shrugged. "You said once before that everything is based off of a points system," you said softly. "If someone is to do something good, but one aspect of how they do it is inherently bad, wouldn't that cause them to lose points instead of gaining them?" 

"I suppose you would be correct, yes," Michael said, almost as if he was thinking about it himself. 

Realizing you were revealing too much, you stiffened a bit as you thought of where to continue from there. Swallowing hard, you said, "You theoretically removed the possibility of good things to become inherently bad in this beautiful neighborhood. There is nothing sprayed with pesticides, no small things that could affect a theoretic point system in the Good Place. I would hope that Shawn could understand that someone who wants to be good can be reformed with the proper support and environment." 

"I see," Michael said with his lips curling upwards into a smile. "Thank you, Y/N. That's truly a huge help." His blue eyes narrowed upon you, almost suddenly, eyebrow raising as he studied you. "May I ask you something?" 

"Anything," you said with a bright, semi-forced smile. 

"Are you happy?" He asked, his voice dripping with seriousness. 

The question had been so random, so confusing, that it caused you to study him. You were aware that the man in front of you was likely a demon, though he did not know that you were aware of that. Under the gaze of the microscope, you were not sure which way you should actually answer that. "Happy?" You questioned, tilting your head at the man. "I mean, I'm worried for El. I'm sorry that I can only do so much." 

"You're a smart girl, Y/N," Michael said with a soft smile. "Your words honestly solved our dilemma. I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you having to deal with Trevor." 

You had to stop yourself from rolling your eyes at the man in front of you. As much as you wanted to say that Trevor was the least of your concerns, you conceided. Forcing a smile against your lips, you shook your head complacently. "You don't have to worry about that," you replied softly. "He's harmless, for a demon."

"We're trying to make all the proceedings go as quickly as possible," he replied softly. "So then he'll be out of your hair, and you'll be able to enjoy paradise again."

"Seriously, don't worry about me," you said, your voice full of practically forced kindness. "I don't want to rush El's fate. I have eternity to enjoy paradise." 

"You are such a kind soul," Michael said softly, a smile against his lips. "No wonder you wound up here." 

"You're flattering, thank you, Michael," you said kindly in reply. You rose to your feet, motioning politely. "I should probably check on him though. Can't leave him alone for too long, you know." 

Michael stood up himself, walking towards the door as he understood the queue. "If you need anything, remember, you can always ask Janet," he said politely. "Or, if you need me, you can always ask Janet to inform me."

Walking to the door, you bid him adieu with a kind wave, saying, "I greatly appreciate that, Michael, thank you. Good luck." 

As soon as you closed the door, you allowed a breath to escape that you barely even noticed you were holding. Locking the door behind you, you brought your hand up to your already furrowed brows, pinching the bridge of your nose. Part of you did not know how long you would be able to fake not knowing, while the other part of you knew it was pertinent. On the other hand, your heart feared speaking kindly of Trevor, knowing that you were in the Bad Place and could have him taken away from you. 


	13. XIII

"Is dumb-dumb finally gone, kitten?" You could hear Trevor say as his footsteps moved closer to you. His chocolate eyes softened at your clearly stressed state, and for a moment he bit his lip in contemplation. Since Trevor had not known about your knowledge, his lips fell the smallest bit, thinking it was maybe him that was stressing you out. 

You removed your hand from your face, y/e/c orbs glancing upon Trevor. A gentle smile tugged upon your features as your eyes met his chocolate brown ones. Walking towards him, you stretched your arms around his neck, pulling him hastily to you. "Mhmm," you replied. "Where did we leave off, pretty boy?" 

Trevor allowed a chuckle to escape his lips. "He didn't ward you away from me yet, trash bag?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. "I'm sure he isn't happy about all of this."

Raising an eyebrow at him, you asked, "Well, are you happy about all this?" You placed emphasis, almost teasingly upon the words all this, while y/e/c orbs studied his own gaze. It was obvious to tell that something was a little off, but you could not quite place it. 

He wrapped slender, strong arms around your waist, resting his head upon your shoulder. For a moment, he had not even answered, simply inhaling your scent as he held you in his warmth. Murmuring into your shoulder, he asked, "Are you?" 

Swallowing hard, you were not sure how you could answer this. Of course, you wanted to tell Trevor how terrified you were about losing him, how you wanted him to stay, and of all your concerns. Somehow, the one demon you were intimate with was someone you felt you could trust more than the architect, or just about anything else. 

"You shouldn't ask stupid questions, pretty boy," you murmured, a smile against your lips as you tightened your grip upon him. "Everything is temporary, though, isn't it?" As you spoke, you moved a hand to brush through his black locks, gently carding through them. 

_ I just want to talk to you about all of it,  _ you thought to yourself as your eyes closed. Simply standing in his warmth, you could feel his aura was off. Something about being with the demon for the small amount of time that you had been, you began to tune into his feelings. This was the first time he had been acting like this, and it was...concerning to say the least. It made you wonder how the demon actually felt for you, if he truly did.  _ It could all just be an act. After all, this is the Bad Place. Something makes me want to actually trust him, though. Maybe it's just the fact that I have no one else I can trust. Well, I have Eleanor, Chidi, and Jason. I don't want them to ruin what we have right now, though. That, and what if the truth came out? What would happen with Trevor and I?  _

Your thoughts weighed down on your mind, causing you to bite your lip as you just wished to engulf yourself in Trevor's comfort. Demon or not, you had already began falling for the man you held onto. Though you had been unsure whether or not he could ever feel the same about you, the moment he pressed his lips against your own, you had been set on a journey to fall for him. It was no longer mindless screwing 

His head moved from your shoulder, gazing once again into your eyes. It was as if he was attempting to read you as he gazed into your y/e/c orbs, his lips not turning upwards nor downwards. "You truly are interesting," he mused softly. "Are you just counting down the days?" 

You shook your head, letting out an exasperated sigh. "No, I'm not, Trevor," you said softly, your lips pressed firmly together. "Fork, you of all being should know that by now." 

His brows furrowed as he gazed down upon you. "You seem like you're dancing around it, though," he said, his tone surprisingly serious. "I can't believe I'm even saying it, but I want to know if you actually want me for more than just my cork." 

"Shirt," you cursed openly. "If I say yes, I'm scared that I'm going to lose you sooner." 

Instead of words, Trevor's lips curled upwards the slightest bit. Almost immediately, he dipped his head closer to you, closing the gap between your lips. Moving his lips surprisingly soft against your own, he relished in the affectionate connection. 

You closed your y/e/c orbs, focusing solely on the kiss. Moving your lips in pace with his, you melted into him. Your lips melded in a sweet display of passion, something that lasted long enough for you to have to catch your breath, yet not long enough. Everything burdening you seemed like nothing with his lips against your own. 

"If you prefer," you said, catching your breath, "We could just do something together. I just need to get my mind off the conversation with Michael."

"Don't let him get to you, kitten," Trevor said, a slight smirk making it's way to his lips. "But fork, I do, too. How about some violent video games, and we can imagine the NPC's are Michael's face?" 

You chuckled softly, placing a kiss upon his cheek. "Not sure I'd particularly like to harm him, but, video games sound good to me," you said with a smile against your lips. With one last chaste kiss upon the lips, the two of you separated. 

He was the first to walk over to your video games, a smirk making it's way against his lips as he quickly grabbed the most violent video game he could find. Holding it up, his chocolate brown orbs glanced over to you, cocking an eyebrow to question if you wanted to play it. When he saw you nod, walking over yourself, he bent down to place the video game in. 

As soon as you attempted to sit upon the couch, you were pulled into his lap. Giggling softly, you got comfortable in his arms and grabbed the controller from him. While the two of you delved into the video game world, both of you had forgotten why you were so out of sorts for long enough to revive the remainder of the day together. 


	14. XIV

"Wake up, dumb-dumb," you heard the all too familiar demon's voice ring out, causing you to stir from underneath your sheets. You could already hear the smirk in his tone, clearly standing above you as your y/e/c orbs slowly fluttered open. No matter how sexy a demon he was, nor the fact you were falling for him slowly, you were never to fond of being woken up. 

As you woke, the smell of bacon filled your nostrils, paired with the wonderful smell of coffee. Rising out of bed, your eyes caught sight of the handsome demon who had spent over a week with you already. It seemed like proceedings for Eleanor were taking longer than anticipated, but in the meantime, you were beginning to fall for the demon that you were spending all of your time with. You quickly followed him out to the kitchen. 

"I made you breakfast," Trevor said with a shirt-eating grin, causing your own smile to perch against your lips. 

You raised your eyebrow in question, before saying, "So, you mean you ended up requesting it from Janet?" Your voice was teasing as you sauntered towards the demon, placing a peck upon his lips as he stood there dumbfounded. 

"What, you don't think a demon can cook?" He countered, feigning being hurt. 

You rolled your eyes, chuckling. "Precisely," you said as you sat down with a cup of coffee and small plate of food. "Though I do appreciate the gesture, pretty boy." 

"Anything for you, crum-dumpster," he teased as the two of you ate your breakfast. "Oh, by the way, your friend is going to the Bad Place today, with an accomplice." 

You gave him the most dumbfounded look as Trevor said his words so nonchalantly, as if the rest of the world did not even matter. Bringing your thumb and index finger to the top of the bridge of your nose, you let out a light sigh. "So, what does that mean for u-me?" you asked, initially cursing yourself for almost asking  _ us _ . Though you wished to say  _ us _ , you did not wish for ridicule from the demon in case every single sign you had read from him was incorrect. 

"Well, we need to go to the rendezvous spot, which is your trash friend's place," he said as he chewed a piece of bacon, both of his legs upon your table. "Unfortunately we don't have enough time for even a quickie, but I'm pretty sure I've bruised up your human frame irreversibly in the last week." 

You could not help but feel disappointment from his words, genuinely fallen for a demon that you would watch sent off today. Though you were aware that you were in the Bad Place, you knew this had to be a different portion of it. "You're the one delivering her to the Bad Place, aren't you?" You said, trying to fake disinterest as you spoke. 

Trevor frowned at your words, actually taking his legs off the table as he was finishing up his coffee. "Yeah, unfortunately, kitten," he said, a little remorse in his voice as he spoke. "But, we both knew this was coming, and fork, that was a marathon week." 

"You're not even going to try to convince me to come with you, are you?" You said with a raised eyebrow, actually pretty shocked that he was acting the way he was. A little over a week ago, he had been practically begging to bring you to eternal damnation, and now he was saying absolutely nothing of it.  _ Maybe he got bored already,  _ you thought to yourself, disappointing yourself even more.  _ Or maybe this is my torture, fall for a demon and lose him.  _

Trevor actually looked disappointed as he stood up, you following him as he had and cleaning up the plates in the sink quickly as you listened to him. "I  _ can't  _ offer you to come with me, kitten," he said softly. "Shawn's ruling was that your trash bag friend, and one of her accomplices goes to the Bad Place, but you're off limits to the Bad Place." 

You weren't sure if you were actually mad, or if you were more hurt than anything. Watching as he placed away the dishes, you bit your lip gently. Part of you wanted to tell him that you had already figured it all out, but you were already losing him today. The other part of you just wanted to reveal in the last moments that you could have with the demon. 

"I love how I can't even ask for eternal damnation," you half joked as you leaned against the countertop. You rolled your eyes, attempting to push the thoughts from your head as you met chocolate brown orbs. Something fluttered in your stomach, turning uncomfortably as you just wished to tell him that you weren't stupid. "But you're right, pretty boy."

You couldn't help yourself as you reached upwards and brushed your thumb against his cheekbone. Forcing a smile upon your lips, you tried to ignore the sinking feeling in your heart. You were staring into the eyes of a demon, and yet it was a demon you desperately did not want to lose. 

Trevor grabbed you by the waist, pressing you against the countertop roughly as he connected lips with yours. The kiss was heated from the beginning, full of passion and desire. Within seconds, you felt him already press his tongue into your mouth. Exploring your mouth with his tongue, his lithe body pressed tightly against you as he tasted you. 

As the two of you separated, you stared into chocolate brown eyes, his forehead resting against your own. The two of you managed to catch your breath, you moving your arms around his neck as you did not want this moment to end. Though you knew you were in the Bad Place, he was still leaving, and you couldn't stand that fact. So badly you wanted to ask him if he would actually miss you. 

His voice was almost sheepish as he spoke. "Before I go, trash bag, I did want to say you're talented," he said softly, before smiling gently. "I saw your little picasso of me, and I dig the darkness." 

You felt your cheeks heat up with dark blush at his words, but you were barely able to stutter out a thank you before his lips were already connected with yours once more. Meshing passionately, you felt the intense pressure of his hands against your hips, needily hungering your touch. His lithe body felt like such a perfect mesh against your own, both of you pulling one another as close as physically possible. 

The second time that the two of you separated, no matter how desperately you both wished to delve back in, unfortunately you both knew it was time to get ready for the proceedings. He reached one of his slender digits up to your face to move a stray strand of hair out of your face before pressing a chaste kiss against your lips, leaving you craving more of him. This unspoken goodbye left too many questions buzzing around in your head. 


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (originally chapter 11) went through a great deal of changes. I did not like my initial portrayal, and fixed a few things earlier on that wouldn't have made sense with the old version of this chapter. Honestly, this is basically a complete rewrite of the chapter. Slowly getting to the rest of this book, and anything with Roman Numerals is edited.

The time had come, and there were 30 minutes on the clock. Since you were, as they said, off limits to go to the Bad Place, you were sitting in a room with Shawn, Michael, and Trevor. Y/e/c orbs glanced between the three, and how badly you wished to lean upon Trevor, hold his hand, or just do something with him was a desperate need that was almost impossible to quell. Swallowing hard, you bit your lip gently, playing with your hands absently. 

“So,” you finally broke the silence, wondering if this was truly the moment that you could say something about what you’ve been thinking. “This is fun.” You managed to puss out far before the words even escaped your mouth, and mentally you cursed yourself for being unable to say it. Pressing a forced smile against your lips, you tried to keep yourself as calm as physically possible. 

Shawn glanced over to you, an eyebrow clearly raised. “You humans have a strange definition of fun,” he stated plainly, his voice almost a monotone. The man eyed you, judged you, and watched as you internally writhed in your skin. 

Forcing the words from your mouth, you said, “Well, I mean, ah.” You let out the most awkward chuckle that you thought possible, wondering if there was a way that you could muster it. It didn't help that both Shawn and Trevor were staring at you by this point, though Michael was still glancing out the window. “I’m curious of something, but I’m also terrified of both of you.”

“Both of who?” Michael asked, his blue eyes glancing over to you from his window position. “The demon and the eternal Judge?” 

You rolled your eyes, the naivety that the three in the room thought you were somehow managing to give you a little more confidence. “Well, you could put it that way,” you said rolling your eyes. "If you still want to play-make believe. Since I'm sure by this point I have nothing to lose, I'm not terrified of the one I've been forking.”

“What do you mean?” Trevor chimed in, an eyebrow raised at you. 

You let out an exasperated sigh, placing your head in your hands as you tried to think of a way you could convey it. “This is all fun and all,” you murmured, a little agitated. “But you could drop the act. I’m clearly not terrified of you, pretty boy.”

“You don’t mean,” Michael started, but you quickly cut him off. 

“I’m impressed, but I’m not stupid,” you said, running an exasperated hand down your face. “Though I’m not sure what the point was to keep me out here. None of you knew that I was aware, and I wasn't going to ruin the party." 

"Have you been forking with me?" Trevor asked with an eyebrow raised, actually looking clearly offended. His voice was a little louder than it should have been, and his mouth shut quickly after he realized it. This small outburst from him caused all eyes on him for a moment. After all, you had not said this entire time that you knew you were in the Bad Place. You had been sleeping with a demon for far over a week, and found no reason to say anything. Even if it had been out of fear, you felt bad that you had kept the secret from him as well. 

Standing to your feet, you crossed your hands over your chest. You found it best to stand in front of all of them, address them all at once. Anxiety riddled in your chest, and you felt so terrified that you could barely stay in your own skin. "No, I have not," you said, motioning to Trevor. "Everything with you has been real, and that's why I was so terrified to say that I actually have feelings towards you. I was sure you were some form of torture." 

"No, he wasn't part of my plan at all," Michael chimed in awkwardly. "I'm actually not sure why that's been going on." 

Trevor, tight lipped, crossed his own arms over his chest. “She’s not a normal disgusting human,” he said with a slight smirk against his lips. “What can I say, she’s a forking babe.”

"Well, okay," you said with a soft chuckle. "I have a proposition, though. I'm assuming Shawn is everyone's boss, correct?" 

Shawn was suddenly interested, raising an eyebrow at you as his eyes bore into your very soul. "How did you figure that one out?" He asked skeptically, his eyes for a moment drifting over to Trevor, before skipping back over to you. "You weren't told, were you?" 

"Trevor thought I was fooled," you said in a confident voice, though a little hushed so the other humans would not hear you. "Anyhow, you just give me that terrifying boss persona. Everything about you screams boss, and I’m inadvertently more scared of you than I am of Michael. I don’t expect anything different, as I understand this is the Bad Place. On the other hand, your typical torture methods would be a bit of a waste.” Placing your hand up, you bit your lip before you continued. “Here me out on this one. I like this strategy, and the other four humans are perfect to torture each other. This neighborhood in itself, in my opinion, is a great idea. It could use a few tweaks, of course, but I’m assuming you’ve all read my file. I could be a good asset, if you allow me to stay and work in the process of torturing the others.”

“You’re willing to sell out your own kind?” Shawn asked suspiciously, standing to his feet. As he stood, he was clearly even more menacing than he had been sitting, causing you to visibly cower a bit. “How would we even be able to trust you?”

“It sounds a little ludacris, if you ask me,” Michael chimed in, now staring at you as well. 

Clearing your throat, trying to psych yourself back up, you gave Shawn your complete attention. Your y/e/c gaze met his, pushing yourself as hard as you possibly could not to falter under his gaze. “I’m already in the Bad Place,” you explained. “Surrounded by demons, with that looming aspect of torture. I’m stuck, and there’s nothing I can do about it. Betraying you would be against my best interest of self-preservation.” Taking a deep breath, you extended your arm to point towards Trevor. “I’m also, admittedly, rather attached. I’d prefer, if it was possible, to stay that way. If he gets bored with me, so be it. There’s always the initial reasoning of eternal damnation.”

“Ugh,” Shawn said, glancing over to Michael before glancing back at you. “Honestly, this could work out. Michael’s little project has gone off the rails, but if there were to be a reboot, keep Y/N’s memory. Keep Trevor on your team, because I’m sure shoving Y/N alone with the other demons would be dangerous in itself. At least he can make sure they don’t bite her too much.”

"Wouldn't that put too many people on staff?" Michael chimed in, glancing over to Shawn. 

Shawn shook his head, saying, "I'm sure there are two on staff willing to go back to their old jobs." 

"This would only work if I were to reboot their memories, since all four know Trevor's a demon," Michael countered. 

"Then you'll reboot their memories and start off on day one," Shawn snapped back quickly. "This has potential, but with this whole Judge debacle, it's going to blow up anyhow." Shawn walked closer to you, holding his hand out for you to shake it. "Do we have a deal, Y/N?" 

You glanced over to Trevor to check to see what his face read, before glancing back to Shawn's hand. You extended your own, shaking it and giving him a genuinely terrified smile. "Thank you, sir," you said with a nervous tone, your eyes meeting his own, before they shifted over to Michael to assess how he felt about it. 

Once the handshake ended, you watched as Michael walked towards the two of you. A laugh escaped his lips as he held his own hand out to you. "You truly are a piece of shirt," he said in praise. "I'm honestly kind of impressed. Selling your own kind out for demons." 

Trevor stood up, walking beside you. A smirk stretched across his lips as his chocolate brown orbs glanced at you. Wrapping an arm around your shoulder, he said, "I'm proud of you, trash bag." 

"Ugh, your affection is nauseating," Shawn snarked, his voice still a bit above a monotone. "May as well end those proceedings now and wipe their memories. Do not screw this up on me, Michael. This second try is your last chance." 

"You can count on me, boss," Michael said formally, before moving to the button to open the clown doors. "You two can go back to the house and meet in the morning in the square."


	16. XVI

"Well, that was unexpected," Trevor said with a laugh as the two of you walked into the house you were now sharing. "So, how long have you known anyways, kitten?" 

You rolled your eyes, a smirk making it's way to your face as you took a glance back at him. "You were actually my key indication," you said softly. "Waking up cuddling you, thinking that the best I've ever felt here was with a demon. Definitely a key indication that I wasn't in the Good Place." 

He walked behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist as he placed his head comfortably on your shoulder. "I told you that you were starting to like me, sweetheart," he teased, smirk still clear upon his face. "It was pretty obvious. I mean, we've been to pound town like every day since we met." 

You rolled your eyes once more, though you relaxed into his touch. "I was so scared that if I told you, I would have gotten the whole  _ 'Psych, I'm your torture' _ or some shirt," you said, barely above a whisper. "Or that if anyone figured out I was actually into you, including you, they'd send you back to one of your other jobs. I didn't want to leave you in the dark, you know." 

"You're adorable," he chuckled out, placing a kiss against the nape of your neck. "You do know you're literally stuck with me, acting like a real couple in front of the other humans, right?" 

"I'm sure I can manage that one," you said with a laugh, "as long as you understand you can't call me a crum dumpster or trash bag in front of them, pretty boy."

He rolled his eyes, breathing an exasperated sigh into your shoulder. "And you're going to have to find something better to call me," he retorted snarkily. "I suggest something nauseating." 

As the two of you were talking, a knock could be heard at the door, causing the two of you to sigh at the same time. He pressed a kiss into the nape of your neck before separating from you, glancing towards the door. "I thought we had the rest of the night to ourselves," he murmured in aggravation. 

You chuckled softly, whispering in return, "I'm sure Michael needs to give us roles before the reboot begins." 

Opening the door, you were met by the blue eyed gaze of Michael, knitted brows and almost an exhausted look upon his features. You motioned for him to come in to sit on the couch, followed shortly behind by Trevor. The two of you glanced at him expectantly. 

"Well, Shawn was right," he said in exhaustion, "and I'm going to be putting my trust in the two of you specifically." He pointed to you first as he continued. "You have been around for all of it, and I'm not sure how you initially figured everything out, but- Eleanor figured out when the two of you left that they were in the Bad Place. You disgusting humans are confusing, but since you're on our side, I'm sure we'll have an advantage." 

"I'm not shocked," you said, crossing your arms as you thought about the last situation the other humans were placed in. "After all, you put them in a situation where they had to knowingly throw two of them to the wolves, theoretically speaking. Have you thought about separating the four?" 

"If you separate them, how will they torture each other?" Trevor skeptically added. 

Michael shook his head, placing his hand out as he spoke. "I understand what she's saying," he said, a light smirk tugging upon his lips. "Individual torture, and then slowly allowing them to all torture one another." 

"Precisely," you said with a smirk, allowing your y/e/c gaze to glance over to Trevor before focusing back on Michael. "If you directly give Eleanor to Chidi as a soulmate, he is ethically inclined to help her right away." 

"For the two of you," he started, glancing between you and Trevor. "Y/N will play as the same role you were given at the start of this. There's no need to change your personality." Pausing, he glanced over to Trevor. "You, Trevor, will play Adam, a man from humble beginnings who has been involved in over 300 charities. Let's say you've raised over one hundred million dollars, supporting various diseases. The two of you will be soulmates." 

"Lame backstory, but I'll take it," Trevor said with a smirk. "How about you, soulmate?" 

You rolled your eyes, a gentle smirk playing against your lips. "You can get mushy with me in front of the humans," you replied with a teasing wink, though you could feel a gentle blush rising in your cheeks. Turning back to Michael, you continued. "It all sounds doable, Michael. Is there anything else you want from us specifically?" 

"Well," he started, glancing down as he was thinking. Glancing back up, he moved his gaze between the two of you. "For one, reports on the humans. Eleanor is being set up with someone who will make an excuse every time she sounds like she's going to confess that she doesn't belong. We also do not want the humans interacting too much in the beginning, so distracting them when they get too close. You'll hear some of this at the meeting tomorrow morning. Oh! Before I forget, you two need to be out and about. I don't want to hear that you're just in here forking. Just, Y/N knows how much a human is normally out, so use your Earth knowledge." 

You rolled your eyes, though a chuckle escaped your lips. "Will do," you said, before taking a sideways glance over at Trevor, who clearly looked disappointed. "I'm sure it would look bad if I can't walk every day." Your last words were said in jest, though a smirk was clear against your face. 

"You two sicken me," Michael said with a laugh. "Anyways." He rose to his feet, getting ready to leave once more. "I'm expecting your best acting out there. I don't care what you do behind closed doors, but make your act believable. Keep Trevor in line, Y/N, and Trevor, keep Y/N away from the other demons. I doubt they're fond of her being on this project." 

Both of you simply nodded in reply, before politely ushering him out of the house. By the point that the door shut behind Michael, it couldn't have been soon enough. The two of you both let out a sigh of relief, before glancing at one another and breaking out into a fit of laughter. 

"At least he's finally gone," Trevor said with a smirk as the two of you caught your breaths. "Now, lemme guess, trash bag, you want to teach me how to be a goodie?" 

You rolled your eyes, though the idea was tempting, and likely necessary. Biting your lip, you allowed your lips to form a smirk once more as your mind reeled in the possibility. "Well, it sounds like it's necessary, pretty boy," you replied, before pulling him by the hand to the couch. "And it could be fun." 

"I'm sure it'll be more torture than humans go through being twisted in half," he said exhaustedly. 

You cringed a bit at the thought, before sitting beside him on the couch. "Well, you have the worst teacher for it, but the sooner we get you prepped for acting, the sooner we can have some actual fun." 


	17. XVII

"You're enjoying this too much, trashbag," Trevor chided, placing his feet up as he listened to your boring lesson on how he would need to act in public in front of the humans. He had clear disinterest against his features, though his chocolate brown orbs watched you all the same. Occasionally his lips would perk from you saying the wrong word, but the majority of your lesson had been a bore. 

Everything you were covering was basically summed up to simply not acting like a demon in front of them. As much as you found his insults endearing, they would clearly show that something was off. Leaning down closer to him you placed a gentle hand upon his thigh, giving him a soft smile. Your voice was gentle, almost loving as you said, "I'm sure you'll do great with or without, darling." After getting an eyebrow raise from him, your lips curled into a smirk, crossing your arms over your chest. In a deadpanned tone, you explained. "That was acting, being a supportive human being. This is going to be agonizing for me, too, but I did have to act like I belonged here for the last however long." 

"You act like I don't know how to be a gentleman," Trevor said, rolling his eyes and scoffing. "Women." 

You brought your index finger and thumb to the bridge of your nose, furrowing your brows as you pinched the bridge of your nose. Letting out an aggravated sigh, you said, "Well, that's a good example of how not to act in public." Straightening yourself back up, you moved over to his lap, resting yourself comfortably. "I just want to make sure we do well, especially since I inadvertently dragged you into me theoretically cheating eternal damnation." 

Trevor let out an exasperated sigh, moving his arms around your waist as he rested his chin against your shoulder. "We will do great, Kitten," he said confidently. "And I mean, this could be fun. I know what could be more fun before we're stuck around those idiot humans, though." As he spoke, he began kissing down your neck, biting, but making sure not to mark you tonight. After all, he unfortunately couldn't in the two of your situation. 

A mewl ripped from your throat, arousal already beginning to grow for your demon. You could feel his hardening cock beneath you, instinctively you began to grind painfully slow against it. Your pussy was already moistening, begging for his hard prodding. So desperately you wished to be pounded by your demon until you couldn't walk any longer. 

He chuckled at your clear hunger for him, already ripping your shirt off hastily. Wasting no time, he messily moved your bra from your tits, pinching and rubbing your buds. A desire-filled growl slipped from his pouted lips as he whispered to the shell of your ear, "This is the last night we'll be able to let the neighborhood hear your screams, so let's give them a concert." 

Carnal desire fueled you, and you were not even sure at what point your clothes were removed. The two of you wasted no time undressing, a mess you'd have to pick up before the meeting. The two of you may have started at the couch, but as a christening for your new little job, the two of you managed to use nearly every bit of furniture in the house. 

Barbarically, he thrust inside of you, spilling his seed in you whenever the two of you hit delirium. Each panting breath echoed throughout the house, while each moan filled your ears with ardent desire. Neither of you were even sure how many rounds you had gone that night, though Trevor was impressed your human body was able to take so much passionate brutality. 

As the two of you finished your last round of aberrant bliss, you realized that your body had not felt the same sort of ache that it had after the previous week. Though, of course, you were exhausted and thoroughly pleasured by your demon, if it weren't due to your sheer exhaustion, you would be able to walk. Though you tripped over yourself a bit on the way to the bed from the shower, it had not been paired with an agonizing ache. 

Spending the last session in the shower was not even planned, but it had been another convenient turn of events, the two of you cleaned for the early morning meeting. Hair still dampened, the two of you lied in bed in the nude, your head upon his chest as the two of you were wrapped up together. Desperately you pushed to keep yourself awake to glance up at your mesmeric lover, a sleepy smile against your features. 

"It figures that Michael would turn on the whole pain filter," Trevor mused out, before letting out a laugh. "Probably assumed we were going to enjoy our last sinful night." 

"I'd say that's unfortunate, but it's rather convenient," you mused in reply. "Likely didn't want me walking around with trouble. After all, this is supposed to be convincingly the Good Place." 

"You're so cute tripping over yourself because of me, though, Kitten," he replied, leaning down to press his lips in a chaste kiss against your own. "I'm sure you would be from exhaustion, though. Get some sleep, idiot. We have an early day tomorrow." 

Despite yourself, you still felt blush rising in your features as you rolled your eyes. "Night, pretty boy," you murmured, allowing sleep to take you over. Your y/h/c locks splayed messily against Trevor's bare chest, while your soft breaths could be felt against his bare skin. 

Trevor's chocolate brown orbs softened the slightest bit as he watched you drift to slumber. His slender arms held you tight to his nude frame, and a smile tugged against his lips. Though he cursed Michael for making it so he could not mark you during this excursion, he could not help but enjoy this small, tender moment. He curled himself more comfortably closer to you, placing his lips to the top of your head in a gentle, chaste kiss. "You have me going soft," he murmured to himself, barely a whisper. "My disgusting human." 


	18. XVIII

"Okay, take two folks!" Michael said, clapping his hands once as he stood in front of all the demons, and yourself. 

Though a little groggy from the early morning, you sat at full attention next to Trevor in the front row. Your back was overly stiff, mainly because you could feel multiple demons staring you down. It had not helped that you had already had more of the attention of the demons than Michael since you and Trevor arrived at the meeting. The moment that your eyes caught Michael reaching to the front row, motioning for you to join him up on stage caused your stomach to drop. 

"I'd like to formally introduce to you all this absolute piece of shirt," Michael said, pulling you uncomfortably in front of the meeting with the demons. "Of course you've all had fun torturing her before the reboot, but she's joining the team. Shawn and I both see potential in her." 

"Thanks, Michael," you uncomfortably muttered, your face fifty shades of red as you stood beside him. 

"Any last questions before we start up again?" Michael asked, his hand uncomfortably on your shoulder as the other arm motioned out to the crowd. "Yes?" 

"Just so I'm clear," one female demon said, standing to her feet. "We're not pairing them up again, and we're not torturing this one?" 

"That's half right," Michael said, still not removing his hand from your shoulder as he spoke, moving his free hand around to emphasize his words. "We aren't pairing them up, but the eventual goal is to get them to torture each other. First, we're going to create some nice individual torment. In version one, making them soulmates we probably bit off a little more than we could chew." 

"Bite them?" A male demon spoke up, somewhat excitedly. "I didn't know we were allowed to bite them." 

You could feel yourself practically melting in fear in front of the demons, especially with that comment. Your y/e/c orbs glanced over to Trevor pleasingly, who gave you a reassuring half smile in return. Somehow, it made you feel a little more at peace, but not quite as you were being fed to the sharks. 

"That's an expression," Michael clarified dully. "And as for the two parter." Michael moved behind you, placing both of his hands on your shoulders by this point, forcing your eyes to widen as your heart practically beat through your chest. "As you can see, this human will be tormented simply by being in the same room with all of you. She is an expert actor, and sold out her own kind to be with us." 

Another demon stood up, asking, "How can we trust her, though? She's just a filthy human." 

"The punishment for her betraying us far exceeds any gain she would receive from doing so," Michael said with a smile. Leaning forward, he whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. "You can go sit now. We're almost done." 

You moved sheepishly back to your seat, letting out a silent breath you did not realize you were holding on stage. Sharing a glance with Trevor, you simply shrugged before directing your attention back to Michael on stage. Mentally, you hoped the attention would stay off of you, though you could still feel eyes upon you. 

A slender hand rested atop your own, and your gaze quickly shifted back over to Trevor inconspicuously. You could feel a different flutter of your heart in your chest, one significantly warmer. The comfort itself was almost enough for your lips to curl into a smile, though you dared not show the demons around you that you had found true comfort. 

Michael explained the plan of the nightmare scenario, though you knew it well. During the first go around, you were still convinced that you were in the good place, though the anomaly itself had you suspicious. The entire briefing, you could not help having your mind wander to your performance tonight. More so, you were concerned about Trevor's performance. You knew you would be able, for the most part, to keep your demon behaved. For that matter, if he truly cared about you sticking around, he would behave on his own. Acting as a couple, the type of functional humanized couple you would be portraying was significantly different than the chemistry you shared with the demon. 

With his hand against your own, though, in that small comforting manner, you had hope towards the night. This was not a moment he had to act enamoured with you, and yet you saw no hesitation in his action. You could not help wondering how tonight would play out, but the two of you had to get through the day before you could even imagine the evening. 

The moment that Michael finally adjourned the meeting, you could feel a weight already lifted off of your shoulders. Letting yourself relax, you had not even registered that you had gotten up with Trevor, nor that you instinctively intertwined hands. Together, the two of you walked as far away from the other demons as you could, if only for a moment of peace. 

Trevor's lips curled upwards into a smirk as he decided to point out your roboticist nature, bringing your intertwined hands into view. "You're not even paying attention," he chided in jest. "And yet somehow you're walking. I could be guiding you into a wall, dumb-dumb." 

His words broke the surface of your mind, disrupting your thought process. Y/e/c orbs met surprisingly concerned, yet truly amused chocolate orbs and you let out a chuckle. Sarcastically you replied, "I'm sorry, I thought our lessons last night would have helped you not guide me into walls." 

"I know to behave in front of the humans," he replied exhaustedly. "But one time before they're let out of the cage would have been fun." 

You rolled your eyes, a smirk making it's way to your lips. "Such a gentleman," you jested, winking. As you laughed, your face grew serious for a moment. "I'm sorry, though, I was just a little on edge." 

"Oh, I have no idea why," he said in a deadpanned sarcasm. "Its not like you were surrounded by demons who wouldn't take their eyes off of you." 

"It didn't help being brought in front, either," you added with a chuckle. "Is biting humans a form of torture or sport, while we're on the subject?" 

"Well," Trevor replied, clearly amused, "There are different kinds of demons, just like there are different races of idiot humans. Biting is used as a form of torture, but some enjoy it more than others. With opportunity, it would be used as sport, as you humans put it. I, on the other hand, enjoy biting to mark that skin of yours." 

You couldn't help the blush that rose in your cheeks as you glanced away, making sure you weren't going to walk into anything. "Well, I do happen to enjoy it," you said in a hum. "Okay, fine, I can admit it's a little unfortunate that Michael has that filter on." 

"One of these days I'm going to make up for lost time," he said with a chuckle. "Hickeys everywhere." 


	19. XIX

The night had finally come, though you were not sure if finally was truly the word for it. After mentally battling yourself all day, it was time to see if your handsome demon was able to truly behave himself in this scene. Though you were not fond that he had to act in a way that wasn't himself, spewing feigned compliments and acting human, you could not help wondering exactly how it would be. 

You wore a formal y/f/c dress, in y/f/s, with your y/h/c locks done up to properly match the set. If you were to be honest, staring into the mirror, you looked as if you may be able to pull off the part of actually belonging in this false Good Place. Biting your lip gently, you refrained from mussing the hair that ironically Trevor had just done up for you. 

The two of you walked hand in hand to the party, and you could not help stealing stray glances of your handsome demon. Though he typically wore rather formal attire anyhow, when he wasn't wearing nothing at all, something about it was simply alluring. Maybe it was the fact that the handsome demon was attached to your hand, or how the two of you had to actually behave yourselves instead of ripping him right out of that nice outfit of his. 

The party itself was a gentle cacophony of noise, not quite to the point that it would hurt your ears, but almost hard to focus in. Demons mingled amongst themselves, while others were still coming in for the night. When the two of you entered, it was not hard to visually sift through the demons to see the intended target. To avoid the suspicion from the humans, though, you would avoid running right up to Eleanor to pour her some shots quite yet. 

"Have I told you that you look simply ravishing in y/f/c?" Your demon purred with a smile, knowing that the crowded room was full of other demons as well as the four intended torment targets. He was definitely trying to keep up the visage, though you could not help but genuinely blush at his comment. "And even more so with that blush." 

"Let's stay on task,  _ Adam _ ," you chided lightly, though you felt your face absolutely burning with blush from his comments. You squeezed his hand lightly, reassuringly as you spoke. It was hard to ignore that such a little, truly gentlemanly comment from your demon did cause your heart to skip a beat. 

"I can't just tell my soulmate how beautiful she is?" He replied, feigning hurt, though his eyes said otherwise. Chocolate brown orbs sent you a teasing smirk as he brushed closer to you. His lips were almost immediately back into a smile, his free hand moving to brush a stray lock of hair that had managed to fall into your face behind your ear. 

"And  _ darling _ , you are  _ inc _ redibly handsome," you said, pushing your lips upwards into a smile, though if he were to listen close enough, he could definitely hear the slightly agitated sigh that escaped your lips. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed is all." 

"Don't worry,  _ sweetheart _ , you'll do fine," he said, leaning down to give you a quick kiss on the cheek. "See, I can be a gentleman. What did I tell you?" 

You had to stop yourself from rolling your eyes, though you desperately wished to. Instead, you shot him a look with your y/e/c orbs, keeping the feigned smile against your lips. "I'm rather impressed," you replied halfheartedly. "You can go mingle so I can stumble upon her." Squeezing his hand gently, the two of you separated. 

"Don't have too much fun without me," he murmured with jest, before wandering off. 

As your eyes locked upon the blonde, you wove your way through the crowd, grabbing two drinks from Janet and sending her a wink before making your way the rest of the way over to Eleanor. "Hey there," you said in a chipper tone, holding one of the drinks out to her. "It looks like you can use it. Don't worry, no hangovers here." 

"No hangovers?" She said, somewhat astonished. "Now that's forking amazing." She took the drink from your hand, and you could not help but smile at her as she had. It worried you deep down that she seemed hesitant to sip the drink itself quite yet, but you still held out hope. "What's your name?" 

"I'm Y/N," you greeted kindly, "and you are?" 

"Eleanor Shellstrop," she said with a soft smile. "You seem a lot less stuck up than all these other people." 

You could not help but chuckle, pretending to sip your own drink in hopes that she would follow suit. "They're not all that bad," you said softly. "I mean, we're all in paradise, after all. Everyone now knowing they're the best of the best can get a little braggy, I guess." After a few moments, you noticed the fact that Michael had given her a sash that said best person upon it, causing you to mentally face palm. "I mean, it has to be a lot of pressure with that sash, too." 

"I'm supposed to do an hour long speech," she said exhaustedly. "Maybe I should keep a clear mind for it." Eleanor stared at the drink in her hand, debating whether or not to sip it. She was clearly tempted, especially with all the stress that Michael had already thrown at her, but you needed to put her over the edge. 

"Honestly," you said, barely above a whisper. "Easing your mind would be best. Public speaking is...honestly pretty stressful without a little." You noticed her moment of hesitation as she brought the cup to her lips, but as she poured the alcohol into her mouth, you had to force yourself not to smirk. For that matter, you could feel demons' eyes staring into your back, clearly attempting to get her to drink before you had attempted. 

"Can I be honest with you?" Eleanor started, finishing up the drink in her hand. She took the second that you gave her without hesitation, not even realizing that it was the one that you had been pretending to sip out of. "I already met a mean giraffe, and my soulmate constantly keeps disappearing to go to the gym. I think you may be my favorite person here." 

You allowed your lips to curl into a smile at her words, replying simply with, "That has to be rough, but I'm sure it'll get better. After all, this is the Good Place. I can admit I'm flattered, though. The only people I've met so far have been you, Michael, and my soulmate."

Eleanor had already sipped through the drink you gave her, and you managed to sang another two off of Janet on her way around, handing Eleanor one. It was almost like she wasn't paying attention whatsoever as she sipped the next one, mindlessly making conversation with you. "How's he, or she- I mean, I don't discriminate if you're into tacos either," she said, chuckling at her own joke. "I swung a little both ways back on Earth."

"I don't either," you said with a soft chuckle. "He's around here somewhere. Honestly he's that tall, bespoke guy that I wish I would have met on Earth." 

"Ooo, is someone talking about me," you could hear in your ear as you felt two strong, slender arms wrap around you. 

You could not help but blush deeply as you felt his breath tickle your earlobe, cuddling back into his arms. "Done mingling already?" You said with a soft chuckle as he moved from your waist to your side. 

"I had to come back to see how my best girl was doing," he quipped, before his eyes moved from you to Eleanor. 

"Eleanor, this is my soulmate, Adam," you said finally, motioning for the introduction. "And this is Eleanor."

After introductions, everything was going as planned, eventually watching as Eleanor got herself incredibly drunk, and though no one was aware that she had a note to find Chidi that they had shoved in Janet's mouth before the reboot, you had in a sense saved the day. Michael managed to pull you aside by the end of the night, a large smile against his features. 

"Y/N!" He exclaimed in a whisper scream, clearly cheerful. "I was told by the others that they were having trouble, and then you made it happen! That speech was an absolute fire of human garbage. How did you do it?" 

You chuckled softly, a smirk stretching across your features. "Honestly, it was pretty simple," you said in a whisper, making sure no one else would be able to overhear. "I made myself seem like that down to earth, supportive type. Had her just chatting and drinking with me within minutes without even swallowing any alcohol myself." 

"This is wonderful!" He said happily. "Your knowledge of humans, and specifically of our four humans themselves, is going to take this to a whole new level. Glad to have you on the team." 

"I am concerned, though," you interjected, your lips pursing as you thought about it. "It shouldn't have been hard to get her drunk. There's a reason she was avoiding getting intoxicated, and I don't think it was just the speech." 

"We'll have to keep a close eye on her," Michael concluded with a nod. "It would help if the demon I assigned as her soulmate wouldn't keep making that stupid gym excuse." 

"He could make literally any other excuse," you said, biting your lip gently. "But we'll just have to work on that. You said it yourself- this is new and innovative. Though there's an adjustment period, I'm sure, that's time that could make them suspicious." 

"Come by my office in the morning," Michael said, placing a hand on your shoulder. "Bring Trevor if you'd like. I'd like to go over some of my notes with you."


	20. XX

Sitting atop Michael's desk, you watched as he paced back and forth. "This is not good," he murmured anxiously as he did so. "This could literally blow up at any minute." 

You frowned, leaning back upon your hands as you watched him. Y/e/c orbs followed him as you thought of the best way to quell this situation, knowing that Shawn had approved a reboot, but not a second. The other humans threw a fail safe into Janet's mouth, a note that Trevor mentioned seeing Eleanor hand off to Chidi before you managed to intercept her. 

"They're not stupid," you muttered with a sigh, biting your lip anxiously. You knew this had to go on as long as it possibly could, keeping you from eternal damnation. Though you were not pushing the whole scenario thinking that the humans would be able to be tortured for one thousand years, you still wanted to be comfortable with your demon as long as you could. "Wait." 

You jumped off the desk, startling Michael out of his anxious pacing. Michael's light blue orbs glanced over to you in anticipation, an eyebrow raised in question. "You thought of something?" He said, shock clear in his tone. 

You nodded, giving him almost a deadpanned look. "You realize you're a demon, right?" You said plainly, your eyes sparkling with possibility. "Why not lie? Like, seriously, why the fork not? Give Shawn your regular updates like you're still on take two, and just reboot them after intercepting this magical note. If the other demons ask, you got the a-okay from the boss man to do a take three because of that minor hiccup." Bringing your hand to your face, you pinched the bridge of your nose before continuing. "And by fork sake, different soulmates for Jason and Eleanor. Give Jason someone that will act like Tahani did with him in the first boot, someone that he isn't just going to constantly run away from. Eleanor, honestly her soulmate doesn't need to be changed, but he needs to learn some better excuses." 

"You have some solid points," he said thoughtfully, a smirk tugging upon his lips. "Tahani did drive Jason crazy trying to get him to talk the first go around. What about Chidi and Tahani, do you think those two are planned well enough?" 

"Somehow, neither of them can logically comprehend being in the BP unless someone actually verbalizes it," you replied thoughtfully. "Well, Tahani still doesn't get it regardless. That sexy giraffe is going to be driven just crazy enough." 

"Sexy giraffe?" Michael questioned in jest. 

You rolled your eyes, letting out a laugh. "I've been listening to Eleanor too much, and I'm short, don't question it," you said with a shrug. "Are you down to lie to Shawn, though?" 

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah," Michael said dismissively, a smirk still prominent against his features. "This hiccup will be the last, and we'll make sure they don't pull anything tricky." 

"Perfect," you replied with a smirk of your own. "Do the demons even know where all the humans are right now, though?" 

Michael's face soured at your words, letting out an aggravated huff. "I doubt it," he replied. "We should probably just check Eleanor's place. That's where they were meeting in the previous version." 

You followed Michael out of the door of his office to see Trevor leaning against the wall. Once his chocolate brown orbs landed on you, a smirk pulled upon his lips. "Everything settled?" He questioned in almost a taunting manner, though he moved to grab your hand as he followed beside you. 

"To an extent," you murmured in reply, entangling your fingers with his own comfortably. "I'm glad you caught that whole note thing." 

"So am I," Michael chimed in, his voice a little more strained. "You two are going to be my eyes and ears where I can't be. You two seem to be the non-idiots, which is shocking with one being a disgusting human." 

You chuckled softly, rolling your eyes. "Thanks, Michael," you murmured halfheartedly. The three of you continued to walk, having to look as if you were simply going about your day as you made your way to Eleanor's house. 

Leaning his head against the door, Michael listened intently to see if the other humans were in the house with her. The idle chatter was hard for him to hear, clearly hushed to prevent anyone from eavesdropping. Fortunately for the three of you, this solidified the idea that they were either just about to figure it out, or that they already had. 

You were pushed in front of the three, while Trevor and Michael stepped out of sight. Mentally, you sighed as you rolled your eyes at the two demons. Raising your hand to gently knock at the door, you went over the possibility of this verbal transaction in your head. Knowing you had gained a little bit of respect from Eleanor the night before, you hoped this would be quick and painless. 

Eleanor poked her head out the door, bright blue eyes glancing to make sure that it had in fact just been you. "Y/N!" She exclaimed, just a little too quickly as she opened the door to quickly hush you in. "Have you noticed things have been off about this place?" Each word she spoke after your name was hushed, barely above a whisper. 

As you walked inside, you quickly noticed that Chidi was standing by a white board, while Jason and Tahani sat upon the couch in front of it. All eyes were upon you, whatever conversation they were having, likely about the note or the bad place itself, ceased to be. Expectant eyes watched you, almost to the point of torture. 

"I mean, it's definitely no Earth," you said with a shrug, "but what are you guys dealing with?" 

"I don't think this is the Good Place," Eleanor said, her tone still hushed as she spoke. 

You knew their memories would be wiped clean anyhow, so you thought you would have a little fun with it. Each word you spoke was at a normal tone, and a tad bit sarcastic, to alert your demon and Michael that the jig had been up. The three of you had expected it anyhow. 

"Do you mean, like, you feel like you're surrounded by demons and are actually being tortured in a lab rat experiment?" You asked. "Maybe that the only humans in this entire neighborhood are in this room?" 

"Well, that's one way to put it," Eleanor said, furrowing her brows. "Almost like you know about it!" 

You simply shrugged your shoulders, a smirk stretching across your lips. "Well, I'm no demon, but I'm surely sleeping with one," you said with a chuckle. "Don't knock it until you try it, though you won't remember any of this anyhow. And I mean, don't get me wrong, I like you guys. El and I especially were pretty close last go around, but you four just had to be tricky." 

The door behind you quickly opened, and all four humans gasped at the sight of Michael and Trevor walking inside. Trevor had a smirk against his lips as he slid up next to you, claiming your lips in front of the four terrified humans. He moved you back so your back was flush against the wall as his hand yanked your leg to wrap around his waist. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, one hand slipping through his perfectly coiffed brunette locks as you melted into the kiss. Allowing his tongue to slip into your mouth, exploring each and every crevice, you let out an almost inaudible moan through his mouth. As you moved in sync with him, you could feel the upward tug of the smirk against his lips. 

Michael scoffed, glancing behind him for a moment and rolling his light blue eyes. "You two are disgusting," he chuckled, nearly manically before turning back to the four humans. "You were sneaky, but don't think I'll let this oversight happen again. There will be no notes next time, and everything will go according to plan." 

Unfortunately needing air, the two of you separated, glancing over at the scene beside you. As you were entangled in Trevor, you could already feel your desire growing to simply take the demon right then and there. Glancing back into chocolate brown orbs, you felt yourself melt internally. 

"How about we go have some fun so you don't get caught in the brain wipe, dumb-dumb?" Trevor said, his voice sultry and suggestive. After a simple nod, the two of you separated, Trevor turning over to Michael. "We'll be at our place, but don't need us for a few hours, Michael." 

"Go before I picture it," Michael said in an exasperated tone, before turning back to the humans. 

As the two of you were leaving, you could vaguely hear Eleanor comment, "How the fork does that even work?"


	21. XXI

Once the door opened to your home, you barely had the chance to close it before you were engulfed in the rough lips of your demon. Hungrily he kissed you, a lip-bruising kiss if the two of you had been on Earth. Rough, talented hands roamed up and down your curves, his lithe body pressing you to the wall. As his hips moved against your own, you could already feel the demon's hardened erection pressing against his pants, begging to be freed. 

An almost inaudible moan escaped your lips as you caught up with him, moving your lips passionately in sync against his own. This time, you wished to taste him, roaming your tongue against his bottom lip to request permission. He was one to just take it, while you desired that extra thrill you received from him allowing you to enter. 

A hand moved underneath your leg, hoisting it upwards without warning. If it had not been for the wall you were being viciously pressed against, you may have fallen from the sheer velocity. Greedily, his hand moved to grope your ass, allowing you to hook the leg around his waist. Trevor wasted no time allowing your tongue to pass his lips, though his tongue was waiting to battle fiercely for dominance. 

After you began to dizzy from lack of breath, your lips separated from his, breath slowly coming to you in excited panting. You grinded your hips against his own, desperately desiring the friction of his hardened member against your moistening excitement. Each caress felt like fire against your clothed skin, needing so badly to douse the flames with your own orgasmic pleasure. 

"Take off your shirt," he practically growled into your ear, "before I rip it off of you, Kitten." 

You did as you were told, moving your arms from his shoulders to quickly hoist your shirt and bra over your head, before tossing them messily aside. At this point, you were still heaving your chest, forcing air back into your lungs. Everything was going so fast, your mind could barely even keep up. 

Trevor quickly took a hand to pin your wrists together, moving both arms above you and out of the way of his view. Outwardly, the demon licked his lips at the sight of your exposed chest, something he had seen plenty of times. In this carnal sense of pleasure, he moved his mouth down your neck to your chest, licking and biting every bit of exposed flesh that he possibly could. 

Your moans surely echoed through the house, bouncing off the walls and making their way into both of your hearing. Each time you felt him nip your skin, you felt as if you would simply explode in pleasure. It was no longer a want to feel him barbarically thrust his cock inside of you, but a sheer need. 

"Trevor," you moaned out between pants and throaty groans. "Oh, fork, Trevor." 

"Fork, Y/N," he groaned. 

You could feel his cock twitch in need as he grinded his hips against yours. "I need you so forking bad," you moaned out hungrily. Desperately, the cock that was teasing your practically cascading pussy needed to be viciously pounded inside of you. 

"Beg for me," he responded, clearly amused, though he was growing towards a breaking point already. He moved his hands for a moment to slip his coat and shirt from his body, exposing his lithe upper frame before attacking your nipples once more. Swirling his tongue painfully slow around your areolas, he relished in every mewl and moan that echoed through the house. "Beg for my cork." His last words were murmured into your nipple as he nipped upon it, causing another throaty moan to rip from your mouth. 

Grinding your hips the slightest bit harder, you moaned out, "Fork, Trevor, I need your cork inside of me." 

It only took mere moments for both your pants and underwear to be tossed aside, misplaced clearly for cleanup before the next reboot. The two of you simply started at the wall, him boosting you sinfully up to pound barbarically inside of you. This first round was so heated, full of passion and desire as carnal instinct took over. 

You were a moaning mess from the very beginning, but as he prodded your pussy with such precision, you were screaming his name. It had been a warning for anyone who decided they wished to bother the two of you, as well as a boast to the demon's smooth nature. Thirdly, and most importantly, his name falling from your lips meant that you were his, and his alone. 

The two of you moved from the wall to the couch, and then to the bed later on that day. It was unclear at what point in the day the two of you had begun your sinful actions, but as the day progressed, the sin just seemed to grow. No matter how many reboots the two of you would have to go through, you would relish in every moment you could simply scream his name from the top of your lungs, being pounded into delirium. 

Once the two of you had finally tired, it was unclear how many explosions of pleasure even consistently happened. Though the demon could have gone on for hours more, he knew as well as you did that your human body needed some rest. In the last session, the two of you wound up upon the bed, tangled messily and covered in your own mess. Slender, yet strong arms held you close to him, the smell of sex filling the entire home. 

"You're so forking sexy," he murmured as he glanced down upon you, a smirk against his lips. "Kitten." 

Your y/e/c orbs glanced back up at him lazily, a mix of thorough pleasure and adoration swirled into your gaze. "Right back at you, pretty boy," you whispered in return, curling up closer to him. Though you knew it clearly that you were already falling for this demon, you left that out of any sort of conversation by this point. At this moment, you could simply melt into the moment of lazily pressing your lips into a chaste kiss before moving onto your side. 

He curled his nude, sticky body against you, wrapping his arms tighter around your waist. Simply relishing in the feeling of skin to skin contact with you, he closed his chocolate colored eyes as he hummed in contentment. Murmuring a soft goodnight, he was sure you were asleep before he even placed that last kiss against your shoulder blade. 


	22. XXII

"Are you even listening?" Chidi chided Eleanor, causing you to glance up from your own notes. 

You were sure this whole ethics lesson that Michael was forcing you to intercept was a form of torture for yourself. Y/e/c orbs glanced between Eleanor and Chidi, lips tight as you wondered if you should try to ask a question about his supposed lesson. It was a struggle for you not to fall asleep, though these weekly sessions were giving you the information that you needed. So far, no one knew about Jason being Jason, and Eleanor hated learning about ethics. 

"Oh, yeah, man," Eleanor said dismissively, scoffing to pretend she knew what was going on. "I just spaced out. The last thing I remember you saying was...nothing. Can you start over?" 

Chidi was already starting to groan, clearly growing a stomach ache. "I- ugh," Chidi groaned out uncomfortably. "I need a break." 

"May I ask one question beforehand?" You chimed in, an eager smile against your features as your y/e/c eyes feigned interest. "A clarification, really. I promise it's quick." 

Chidi's eyes seemed to light up at your words, glancing from the paper in front of you to you. His lips curled upwards despite his growing stomach ache. "I don't see why not," he replied, a bit of enthusiasm in his tone. 

You noticed that Eleanor practically quivered in her seat, and you had to fight the smirk that wanted to tug upon your lips. Ironically, you could tell there was a strange attraction that Eleanor was feeling towards Chidi, and you took full advantage of torturing her. On top of her small attraction, the fact that you held the guise of being better than her was just another tormenting triumph. Mentally, you would have to note that the demons around you were beginning to rub off upon you. 

"Based on Kant's view of deontological ethics," you began, taking a glance from your paper to Chidi, "Morals are based upon being right or wrong, not based upon the consequence. If you were to, let's say, help someone in need and in turn it caused something negative to happen, would it still be morally sound?" 

"You have been paying attention, Y/N," Chidi praised enthusiastically. "Based upon deontological ethics, the initial action was ethically correct, so yes." 

"Compared to utilitarianism, which is the opposite theory?" You included. "Though utilitarianism has the ten moral codes to follow by, to keep that from going off the rails?" 

"That is correct," Chidi said proudly, his lips curled upwards. "Have you been doing some home reading, or do you have any background in ethics?" 

You chuckled softly, replying, "My interests have broadened in the Good Place. I have admittedly been reading some Kant and Bentham so far. Adam seems to find my research to be a little silly, but I've always loved learning." 

"Nerd," Eleanor said with an eye roll, clearly attempting to keep it under her breath, but failing. She stood to her feet in aggravation, biting her lip for a moment before thinking of an excuse. "I told my soulmate I'd have the living room clear for a little surprise he was planning. You two nerds can go nerd out about books or whatever." 

"Alright," Chidi said, clearly a little disappointed by Eleanor's sudden distance, but not close enough to her by this point to say anything. "Y/N, would you like to head to Cake Canaveral, or do you have to get back to Adam?" 

As much as you desperately wanted to say that you needed to get back to your soul mate, you knew that your demon was busy currently anyhow. He was meeting with Michael, discussing some future torture plans for the humans, and you wanted to give him a little space to not completely smoother him. After all, Michael had given you a task, and had to spend the quote, normal day, unquote with two of your favorite humans. Since ethics ended early, much to your own relief, you were inadvertantly torturing yourself more by accompanying Chidi to food and ethics. 

Forcing a feigned smile against your features, you replied as you gathered your books, "That sounds great. Adam won't be back until later anyhow. See you later, El." 

Typically, Eleanor actually loved your little nickname for her during the first version of the Good Place, but as you had tried to get under her skin every chance you got in each reboot, she hated it. Still, she forced her own fake smile as she waved the two of you out of the small home, closing the door behind you two. She likely breathed the largest sigh of relief once the two of you had been out of the home. 

Chidi and you walked down the road, demons at each and every turn. You were starting to actually get used to being surrounded by demons, though you would not tell Michael, and especially not Shawn that. All of the demons had to believe you were being tortured, to the point that Michael had given you some strict little rules and suggestions. Though he called them suggestions, you knew well enough to follow each and every one. 

"So, what specifically got you interested in ethics?" Chidi asked, breaking the silence between the two of you. "I mean, it's a wonderful subject, but there are countless subjects to study up on." 

You chuckled softly, a smile making it's way to your features. "It was a subject on Earth I'm sure I would have been studying into if I had the time," you replied. "It's always intrigued me, but working at the Parks Department was something that did not give me much time. I rarely had time to even paint, though I often found myself in the situations to do so. Here, though, I feel like I have a clear enough mind that I want to learn to be a better person. I mean, I know we're all in the Good Place, but there's always room for someone to improve." 

"That is honestly a great way to look at ethics," he replied warmly. "In the words of Kant, 'For peace to reign on Earth, humans must evolve into new beings who have learned to see the whole first', which I would say always gives room for improvement." 

"Down on Earth, though," you counted with wit, "the many have problems seeing the whole, as they're blinded by mindless self indulgence. Not even in the sense of selfishness, but in the sense that they believe they cannot get past point a to better themselves at point b without a moral desert." 

"You really have been studying!" Chidi said with a dropped jaw, glancing from the menu to you in shock. "Wow! I honestly, I don't mean to complain, but I wish that my soulmate had the same interest in ethics." 

You chuckled softly, placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder for a split second as you said, "I understand what you mean. I mean, Adam is fantastic, but he doesn't have any similar scholarly interests. It's nice to enjoy an intellectual conversation." 

"Aside from, you said you worked in the Parks Department?" Chidi asked casually, as the two of you had never really had any one on one conversation during this current reboot. "What was that like?" 

You smiled fondly at the thought, a genuine smile that you could look back on your time with your coworkers. "Chaotic," you said with a jesting chuckle. "Working in government meant making a lot of ethical decisions, usually resulting in scrutiny from my coworkers or town. My boss, the head director, was very negative about my enthusiasm for helping make our parks something the town of Pawnee could enjoy. He was a libertarian, but very sweet at heart." Picking out your favorite treat, you turned quickly before continuing. "I had a woman in my department as enthusiastic as I was, if not more so, and I ended up dying doing what I loved." 

"Not to sound rude, but how did you die?" He asked curiously. "I know it's a touchy subject for most, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but you're so young." 

"Aren't we all?" You said with a soft giggle. "I died in my late twenties. Though I cannot specifically remember my death vividly enough to confirm it, Michael has told me that I fell from the rafters setting up a stage for a charity, landing on some rather sharp props." You cringed externally for a moment before continuing. "I really don't want to think of whomever had to clean that up." 

"That sounds brutal," he said uncomfortably, before letting out an awkward chuckle. Chidi still had yet to choose a pastry from the menu, which you were not shocked in the least bit. He was clearly battling between the two, tormenting himself mentally as he did. "I really don't know if I want to blueberry or the chocolate, or maybe the strawberry. There are so many decisions." 

"It is the good place after all," you replied with jest, a smile returning to your lips. "I always say when in doubt, chocolate, but if you think about it, even if you were to try every flavor over time, you have eternity to do so." 

"I've always been so bad at making decisions," he said, clearly ashamed. "Weighing all the positives and negatives leaves me indecisive." 

"I'm sure you had supportive friends on Earth who understood to be patient," you said thoughtfully, a smile against your features. "I'm in no rush, and don't mind at all. If I were to suggest something a little out of the box, this is wonderful." You kindly broke off a little of your pastry, offering it to him. "If you'd like to try, of course. If not, I won't be offended." 

Chidi eyed the piece of pastry in your hand, deciding whether or not to try it. It had shocked you when he actually did take it from your hand, murmuring a thank you before popping it into his mouth. Chewing it for a minute and swallowing, he hummed in amazement. "That is," he started, his jaw practically agape in shock, "amazing! Thank you, Y/N, I'll get that." 


	23. XXIII

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," Chidi practically pleaded. "You're beautiful, incredibly smart, interested in ethics, and we have so much in common." Pausing, he moved closer to you, his hands moving in his own exasperation. "I've gone over every ethical way I could possibly tell you this, Y/N. I love you." 

This was not particularly a pickle that you were in, though you stood with your arms crossed, clear discomfort against your lips. Moments prior, Chidi burst through the door of your home, and you were sure that Trevor was seething in the next room. As someone who made a pact with demons, you had to know Michael had some strange plans for torture. In this whole situation, that little empathy your human heart held actually did feel bad for the man professing his feelings for you. 

"Oh, Chidi," you said softly, feigning a bit of hurt against your lips as you acted your part. "That's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Moving your hand to your chest to emphasize your point, you placed your hand upon your heart. "You know what the system says, though, Chidi. You have your soulmate, and I have mine." 

He moved to grab your free hand, his gaze pleading with your own y/e/c orbs. "The system had to have made a mistake," he replied desperately. "You and I have so much more in common than we do with either of our soulmates. Something about you calms the fork grinding in my brain, and I can say that's a constant struggle. With you, I only hear you. I hear your smooth voice and I feel at peace." 

You allowed yourself to smile softly, though you could not force blush to rise in your cheeks. Though these were wonderful compliments, these sweet words were from the wrong mouth. Any moment, Trevor was supposed to play his part, crushing the sweet man's soul entirely. Out of everything you had done in the reboots thus far, you never expected this one to work so well, nor did you ever feel this bad. 

"Chidi, I don't know what to say," you said in barely a whisper. 

His other hand moved to cup your cheek, and you could feel his hot breath radiating off of your lips as he moved closer. Chidi's heart was beating wildly in his chest, and he knew this was against his normal moral principle. The system just had to have had it wrong, though, he assumed. There was no way that you did not feel the same way that he did as his lips gently brushed against your own. 

Nausea churned in your stomach as you listened to quickened footsteps. Your free hand moved to Chidi's chest, quickly working upon pushing the man who nearly made his goal away from you. Though you knew this was a scene you were supposed to be playing, you felt as if you were about to vomit, feeling the lips even the slightest bit of another's against your own. 

It was not far from real when you forced tears to cascade down your cheeks. "I'm sorry, Chidi," you choked out, a frown apparent on your face. "I don't love you. I love Adam. We may not have everything in common, but he is my soulmate." 

On queue, Trevor moved to a spot that he could 'notice' the scene going on, though there was true anger against his lips. His fists were tightly clenched as venom dripped from every word. "How dare you," he seethed, stepping closer to you. "That's my girl, man. What is wrong with you?" 

"I just-," Chidi started, his hands up in surrender as his fearful eyes moved from Trevor to you. "Y/N, I thought...oh jeez. I misread all of this. I'm so…" 

Trevor quickly wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his chest as he glared at Chidi in disgust. "Get the fork out of our house," he spat venomously. His chocolate brown eyes did not leave the fearful human until the door was finally shut behind him. 

The two of you waited a few moments to move, knowing there was the little possibility of the human overhearing before he was truly gone. You exhaled a breath you didn't even realize you were holding as the two of you separated and you had to close your eyes hard to stop the forced tears that you had to use. "Holy fork," you said in exasperation. "At least that's over." 

Trevor's lips still held a straight line as he glanced down upon you. Disapproval was clear in his chocolate orbs as he let out an agitated sigh of his own. "You may be too good at that," he muttered in disgust. 

"Torture?" You questioned with an eyebrow raised as you finally glanced up at your demon. "Or acting?" 

"Both," he said with a roll of his eyes. "You may have even been torturing me. I mean, that scene could have been from the Notebook." 

Chuckling softly, you smirked up at your demon. "Someone was jealous," you teased with a wink. "How about I make up for it, after I scrub the fork out of my lips? That was forking gross." 

Trevor pondered your words as he watched you walk away, off to scrub your lips of the human that had practically soiled them. His lips fell into a frown as he could not help thinking that just maybe you had actually been on to something. He hated to admit it, and he would not vocally admit it, but after so many reboots with you, how could he not wonder what the two of you were? After all, you were a human, and yet you never asked him for that reassurance. 

Non-acting-wise, neither of you had admitted the word love. It was a disgusting human emotion to Trevor in the very beginning, but now he could not help wondering. By this point, over a hundred human years of being together, he had no doubt that he had those sickening human emotions. Seeing you with Chidi made it so much worse, to the point that he would have gladly torn him limb from limb just to show you how much he truly cared about you. 


	24. XXIV

After you had finished up cleaning off your lips of any trace of Chidi, you saw Trevor sitting upon the bed. Joining him quickly, an idea popped into your mind as you first took off his jacket. Though he raised an eyebrow at you in question, he allowed you to strip it off of him. 

"You're so tense," you muttered out as you ran your fingers gently down Trevor's back, your lips forming a frown as you spoke. Even the lightest amount of pressure caused him to groan out, and you began adding pressure slowly. "Here, lay down." 

"You understand I'm a demon, right?" Trevor scoffed out with an arrogant chuckle. 

You simply rolled your eyes, saying, "Oh, no, I obviously forgot. Take off your shirt and lie down so I can give you a forking massage, pretty boy." 

He groaned, faking aggravation before lying down on the bed on his stomach, allowing you free reign of his body. You started by straddling him, hovering above his lower back to begin with as your hands reached up to his neck. Starting off, you massaged at the base of his neck, getting as deep as you could without hurting him as you made your way down. 

The entire time that your hands were working down his body, he let out deep groans of enjoyment, causing your lips to curl upward as you did. "You have genuinely so many knots that it sounds like I'm sucking your cork," you teased out with a chuckle. As you continued getting further down, you would occasionally pepper kisses onto his back as you worked out the knots. 

"That's a fun thought for after," he chuckled out, his voice slightly muffled by the sheets below him. "Where did you learn to do this?" 

"You like it?" You replied with a soft smirk as you continued, getting an approving grunt in reply, causing you to chuckle a bit. "I have no proper training, but I have seen it done in movies." 

"You truly are interesting," you heard him mumble out. 

Once you were done getting just about every knot you possibly could have out of his back, muscles as relaxed as you could make him, you felt him get up underneath you. Before you knew it, you felt his strong slender arms around you, lips against your own. Melting into the kiss, you wrapped your own around his neck. 

As the two of you separated, instead of pulling you back into another heated kiss, growing more and more heated as the moments passed, he simply rested his forehead against your own, a genuine smile upon his face. Catching your breath, he whispered, "Y/N, seriously, what are we?" 

"Well, from my perspective, I'm dead and you're a demon," you said with a bit of sarcasm as you spoke, chuckling softly. "Unless you mean…" 

"Yes, dumb-dumb, I mean  _ us, _ " he said with a soft smirk. 

You searched his eyes as you thought about everything the two of you had gone through since you met, and the fact that the question sounded like the two of you were simply two middle school students, trying out a relationship for the first time. "Well,  _ dumb-dumb _ , I'm pretty sure the ball has been in your court for a while," you teased, a smirk across your face. "I mean, unless I haven't been obvious." 

"Well, I mean, we go to pound town daily," he said with a chuckle, a smirk still clear across his face. "And you kind of have to pretend to tolerate me as a soulmate. I also don't really understand disgusting human emotion."

"Because I only tolerate you," you said sarcastically with an eye roll. "You know, I get it if you don't feel the same." 

"If by feel the same you mean that absolutely trashy feeling of  _ love _ ," Trevor started, making your heart tighten at his words. You hung off of every syllable, and the simple pause that he made in his words made you truly worry for the next. "Then yes, as forking weird as it is for me, a forking demon to say, I love you." 

"Fork, Trevor," you said with a chuckle, pulling him closer. "I've been wanting to tell you for a while that I love you, you know.".

"I swear to Bieber, you are so mushy," he said with a laugh, though his smirk did not fall from his face. "And how I fell for a forking human - I mean a  _ human _ is beyond me."

The two of you closed the gap once more, lips mashing together hungrily. Only moments had passed before the demon's tongue mapped your mouth like an architect, tasting each and every crevice while you moaned through the kiss. His hands traced your body with the same type of hunger, though it was slower than usual. 

Lovingly, he flipped you onto your back as he felt through your curves, his erect cock dying to be set free as the two of you re-discovered one another in what could only be described as amatory. Clothes were slowly picked off from both of you, before he proceeded to move his lips across your body, kissing every inch that he could, showing you that he was forthright about his feelings. Though he did lead you to be a moaning mess, panting and screaming his name from underneath him, each action was excruciatingly slow until his cock pounded inside of you. 

That night, it could be described as nothing less than love making, the most passionate and attentive sex that either of you had participated. Your demon showed you that he could be more than just a sarcastic fuck buddy, while you showed him the human emotion most coveted. No matter how many reboots that Michael was to drag the two of you through, you would have lived for eternity in that neighborhood if you were able to do so by your demon's side. In the Bad Place, there were no true happy endings, though. 


	25. XXV

You stood between Trevor and Michael, staring face to face with the other humans. Maybe it had been Chidi's ethics lessons, learning about morality hundreds of times, but you could feel guilt as you stared over at the distrusting group. After all, at one point, you were on their side. Here the three of you were, attempting to form an alliance from the same people you had been torturing. 

"We're on the same page," Michael said, holding a hand out in surrender to the humans. "We want to team up with you." 

"What?" Eleanor started, dumbfoundedly glancing between the three of you. "Why? You do? What?" 

"I'm in a bit of a bind," Michael admitted. "And though I have Y/N and Trevor, I could really use some backup." Allowing a smile to grace his face, he spoke next with enthusiasm. "So, what do you say? New best friends?" 

"You want to team up?" Eleanor repeated in disbelief. "You've been torturing us and lying about it. What about these two, are they both demons too?" 

"Actually, I'm human," you said sheepishly, biting your lip as you did. "And the first go around, I was in the same boat as all of you." 

"It's a funny story as to why Y/N hasn't been tortured the same way as the four of you," Michael chimed in. "But, she's still been tortured. Don't worry about that." 

"Uh, I wasn't," Eleanor said in disbelief, rolling her eyes. 

"But let's not get caught up on who lied to whom," Michael said, trying to placate the situation. "Or which one of us created an entire fake reality in order to cause eternal misery for the others. That's ancient history." 

"It was happening until 20 seconds ago," Chidi chimed in skeptically. 

You had to stop yourself from chuckling, biting your lip gently to avoid the outburst. As you stood beside Trevor, you could feel his hand make it's way to yours, entangling his slender fingers with your own. For a moment, you took a sideways glance at him, smiling at him reassuringly as you squeezed his hand softly. 

"The point is that," Michael stated, taking a step closer to the humans, who in turn all took a step back. "Circumstances have changed, and now all of us teaming up is the best option." 

"I love being on teams," Jason added in, pulling his arms around the other humans before Eleanor quickly stopped him from his celebration. 

"Slow down, ding-dong," Eleanor said, a smirk making it's way to her lips. "He wouldn't offer us a deal for no reason. They need us. Why?" 

"As you said," you chimed in, growing confidence as you stepped forward as well, "You keep beating us. After the first time, making a deal to take their side, avoiding the brunt of the torture, we thought this psychological torture thing would be easy. Basically, you four keep figuring it out and taking all the fun out of it." 

"Fun?" Chidi said, clearly shocked. "This was originally your torture, too." 

"Today," Michael chimed back in, "There was a new development, really chapped my nips. One of my employees is blackmailing me, Vicky. You would have thought it would be the disgusting human to blackmail me, but no, one of the demons." 

You rolled your eyes, a smirk playing upon your lips. "You know as well as I that we were the only two to be trusted," you said, motioning to Trevor with the hand that was still intertwined with his. 

A smirk lifted upon his lips, saying, "We're getting tired of the reboots, but we know not to be forking stupid about it." 

Michael began explaining who Vicky was, talking about chowder as the humans wondered how they even thought this was the good place. Going further in, Michael took the conversational reins once more, explaining to them that Vicky thought she could do better running the neighborhood, and how everyone would only have thirty minutes before she desired to start her version. They discussed how Michael planned not to wipe their memories and simply act like he was going to act as if they were rebooted. 

"Human meeting, now," Eleanor stated, before her blue eyes glanced over to you. "You too, babe." 

You placed a gentle kiss upon Trevor's cheek before untangling your fingers with his. Waiting for Michael to reveal the steps, you followed the other humans behind the clown door. As soon as the doors closed behind all of you, you immediately started chewing on your lip. 

"Why did you want her in here?" Tahani stated plainly, glancing over at you in disgust. "She's been a part of all of this." 

"Yes, I have," you said sheepishly. "You have every reason to hate me. Everything I did was ethically against Kant's teachings, and I'm going to save you the speech of I did it for love and blah, blah, blah. Because you don't remember every reboot, you may not believe me, but I actually care about all of you. Being in this psychological torture is so much better than having spiders inserted into every human crevice, bees, or whatever you can imagine. In a sense, I went along with this because it was the better option." 

"Well, does anyone have any ideas?" Chidi cut in, knowing there was not enough time to discuss the ethics of trusting you.

Tahani began name dropping, Eleanor cutting her off quickly as she asked, "What do we do?" 

"We team up with Michael, Y/N, and Trevor," Jason said, throwing you off guard. 

"Okay," Eleanor started, glancing to you and then back to Jason. "Hot take, but I like your confidence. Tell me why." 

"Michael has a bow tie," Jason said stupidly, causing you to palm your face in aggravation. 

Cutting off Jason's long ramble about trusting dudes with bowties, you quickly said, "We wouldn't be coming to you if Vicky wasn't trying to take over. This is not a trick, but you don't need to trust us. Don't you want to keep your memories?" 

"Let's grill him," Eleanor suggested, debating your words. 

The five of you left the room, you returning to Trevor's side as the other four humans tried to figure everything out. Eleanor was resilient to everything, and though Michael offered the possibility of going to the real Good Place, taking both Trevor and yourself, they went for another meeting without you this time. The three of you found spots to sit in Eleanor's home as you waited. 

"They're never going to go for it, Mikey," Trevor said, resting his head against your shoulder. "We're all forked." 

"Technically I'm the only one that's truly forked," Michael countered with a huff. "Well, Y/N would be, too, and I'm sure Vicky would want Y/N's memory wiped." 

The whole thirty minutes was practically filled with back and forth banter, the humans mulling over the thought to help, and Eleanor attempting to escape the whole situation. Since this reboot had merely been a week, you were not shocked to see how this all went, though you had been shocked when Eleanor finally agreed. 

"On one condition," she stated, clearly confident as she stared at the three of you. "If you're going to be on our team, you need to be on our team. What I mean is that professor over there is gonna give us all lessons on how to be better people, including the three of you." 

Trevor backed Michael as the two stood up. Michael scoffed, saying, "Oh, I won't be taking any classes." 

"We're immortal beings with abilities you can only dream of," Trevor chimed in. 

"Yeah, and we're an Arizona dirtbag, a human turtleneck, a narcissistic monster, and literally the dumbest person I have ever met," Eleanor listed hastily. "We are all going to take classes. We are all going to improve. And the second you betray us, I walk into Vicky's stinky chowder restaurant and tell her everything. All three of you will be in hot water." 

"I've taken Chidi's classes countless times," you chimed in, a smirk against your face. "In one reboot, he was tortured with the fact that he wanted to choose me over his soulmate." 

"Yeah, I wasn't a fan of that reboot," Trevor chimed in, moving to wrap his arms around your waist. "And fine, I'm in." 

"Well, we have one immortal being and honestly I'm not sure what to call her," Eleanor said with a shrug. Moving her gaze back to Michael, her blue eyes were stern as she spoke. "Those are the conditions to join Team Cockroach. So, are you in or not?" 

Michael let out an aggravated huff, knowing for a fact that you were running out of time. Letting out a groan, he finally said, "Fine, I'll agree to your terms." 


	26. XXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may have some editing and expanding as I get back to working on this book. This has been sitting on my docs for so long and I apologize for not continuing this sooner.

With two demons lying their heads in your lap, you silently screamed through your eyes at Chidi and Eleanor. Though you understood that the two needed to understand exactly what it was like to be human, to have an end, you never expected them both to break. Trevor was upon your left leg, Michael upon your right. 

"Guys," you murmured quietly as Chidi and Eleanor both left you alone in the room with them. "Hey, hey...it's okay." 

"I don't understand how you're so calm," Trevor practically wailed out on your leg. "With no me, you would be tortured for all eternity. Don't you love me?" 

"And if I'm retired, you're all forked," Michael wailed upon the other leg. 

"I'm not saying that I want any of that," you replied calmly, placing a hand upon Michael's shoulder as you gently caressed Trevor's hair with nimble fingertips. "I do love you, Trevor. I'd rather be tortured for eternity than have to be without you." Turning your head to glance back at Michael, you squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "And you, Michael, none of us are saying that you're going to be. It's a possibility for both of you, sure, but that thought is something that humans deal with daily." 

"All humans are a little sad, all the time," Eleanor chimed in, walking back into the room with a supportive smile against her lips. "Because we know that it’s eventually going to happen.”

Chidi finally came out to the room, and both Chidi and Eleanor helped set Michael up into a seated position. You continued to rake your fingers delicately through Trevor’s perfectly coiffed brunette locks, a frown stretched across your face. This was the one time you had experienced Trevor truly feeling humanity at it’s hardest, and you could not help feeling a little pull in your chest. After all, if there were any threats to his retirement, you would be a big one.

Part of you mentally wished to cry, while the other part of you simply wanted to be supportive of him. He rolled onto his back, shifting more comfortably into your lap as he stared up at you. “It’s terrifying,” he admitted, his voice almost sheepish as he spoke. “I’ve never felt like this.”

“You know I’ll always be here for you,” you murmured, “even when you get all mushy like this on me.”

He could feel a smile tugging upon his lips as he stared up at you, a chuckle falling from his lips. “You’re always the mushy one, and now look at me,” he said, rolling his chocolate brown eyes. “Humanity is affecting me.”

"And you say that like it's a bad thing" you said in jest, leaning down to press a chaste kiss against his forehead. "The possibility of your mortality is hypothetical, though. As long as everything goes smoothly, everything will be alright."

Trevor moved to sit beside you, wrapping both arms around your waist as he practically pulled you into his lap. Though you sat atop of him, he simply rested his chin upon your shoulder, snuggling close to you. "Don't tell anyone, but you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he murmured softly. "Ugh, I feel disgusting just saying it." 

You could not help the chuckle that escaped your lips as you curled in close to him. Sighing contentedly, you allowed your lips to curl into a smile. "Your secret is safe with me," you teased warmly. 

"You two do know you're still here, right?" Eleanor chimed in, amusement clear in her tone. "You guys aren't trying to torture us, are you?" 

You opened your eyes, glancing over to Eleanor as you scoffed. "You should be happy we aren't forking in front of you," you mused with a smirk against your lips. "Almost did that in one of the reboots." 

"Gross," she exclaimed, though she laughed as she said, "and kind of hot." 


	27. XXVII

_ If you really love this human, you'll let her return to Earth.  _ Michael's words echoed in Trevor's head, a grimace clear against his lips. The meeting was just about over with the Judge, and Trevor knew with this little experiment, he couldn't stay and monitor you. The rest of the negotiations were going on between Michael and the Judge, while Trevor sat in silent contemplation. He knew he had to let you go, but how could he do that when he fell for a disgusting human? 

He still could remember vividly the first time those words left your pouted pink lips, and exactly the moment he felt his heart leap in his chest. Out of every reboot the two of you sat through, he could remember him asking what the two of you were, and how you felt about him. Through all this time, he could remember the moment he fell in love with you. Though he kept his calmed composure, the sly demon was not sure what he could do without his human lover. The plan was simple, and would require him to go back to the Bad Place while Michael and Janet stayed with the Judge. 

None of the humans would have their memories, seeing as though Jeramie Bearamy was an enigmatic system, those events that transpired in Michael's neighborhood would and would not have happened. He knew he needed to make the right decision, something that he cursed Chidi's teachings of ethics lessons for. Though it was not the moral code itself that guided him, he knew he couldn't just run away with you. He knew the two of you would be caught, that he would be retired while you were tormented for all eternity. The worst part is he knew if he was to go back to the Bad Place, claim innocence in the whole situation, Shawn would find some way to muck up this situation. 

Chocolate brown eyes closed in aggravation, a huff escaping his lips as he decided on the right approach. His voice was condescending as it always had been, though he held a hint of what seemed like desperation in his words. "Let me say goodbye," he said simply, glancing between the Judge and Michael. 

Michael held his own soft spot for the five humans, and could feel his own heart seemingly tighten at Trevor's desperation. Though they were both evil beings, born of darkness and deception, the two of them truly experienced what it was like to actually care. Even in darkness, there could be a little light. 

"Make it quick," the Judge said with a sigh, though her own lips twitched upwards the slightest bit. She loved the drama, just as she enjoyed the Earth's television shows. This was, in a sense, no different for an unbiased, all knowing judge. 

Trevor rose to his feet, making quick strides out to the humans. Could he feel the onset of tears welling in his chocolate gaze, as he bit his lip to try to settle his reeling mind? He loved you for how many reboots, how many tries by this point, and now all the memories the two of you made would be for nothing. 

Once chocolate brown orbs registered your gentle frame, the beauty that stood before him, he drank it in for a moment. Those y/h/c locks that frame your radiant face, he wished so badly to knot his slender digits into them and get lost. Without warning, he strode quickly, wrapping you with strong, slender arms. Shutting his eyes tightly, he pressed his lips against your own as if it would be the last time he would taste you, as it likely would be. 

You were taken aback, though you had been used to kissing your demon. The passion that flowed through the kiss, the way your lips meshed together, it felt like the first time the two of you truly made love. How genuine his lips felt, paired with the taste you could never grow tired of, your Good Place was in this moment…in every moment with him. This moment caused your heart to tighten, though, as it felt like goodbye. 

None of the humans would remember how soft Trevor looked in this moment, as he rested his forehead against your own. The way a few stray tears cascaded down his cheeks would be erased from their minds soon. How his hands moved up to both of your cheeks, so tenderly cupping your face as he kissed you once more, you would never remember. 

You would never remember the tears that cascaded down your own face as you held his lithe frame as tightly as you could. The way that he practically squeaked out the words, "You're the only thing I've truly cared about, and I can't begin to explain to you how much I love you, Y/N," would be erased from everyone's mind. 

As he moved his head to your shoulder, allowing more tears to fall as he gripped your waist so tightly against him, you would not even remember the words that you spoke. In a whisper, you replied to him, "If we ever cross paths again, remind me how much I love you. If we don't, I want you to be happy without me, Trevor." 

"I don't think I'll ever be happy without you," was the last thing that Trevor spoke before pulling you into one last kiss. 

You would never remember the tears that you shed that day in the Judge's office, nor the way that you could not take your eyes off of your chocolate eyed demon, because as soon as you heard a snap, everything was gone. The moment before the snap, you had to place your faith in your demon to allow you to remember the passion you shared one day. In that moment, you had to place all your faith and love into that demon of yours, because once you opened your y/e/c orbs once more, you would forget he even existed. 


	28. XXVIII

"It's so great to be here!" A handsome, yet kind of nerdy guy that you had been introduced to by the name of Trevor said, standing beside Chidi outside the door. 

Y/e/c orbs landed upon chocolate brown eyes, and you felt something familiar. It was an enigmatic pull that had your heart racing before your brain fell back into reality. Though you knew not to judge a book by its cover, the over-exuberant nature of the male was already off-putting. 

You felt a breath you had not realized you had been holding escape your lips as you forced them upwards into a kind smile. Improving yourself was...difficult, and you knew you were already acting. You watched as Trevor basically cried on Eleanor's shoulder, and had to catch yourself from gagging at the sight. 

When the male approached you, you were not sure exactly how to react. Though he was outwardly handsome, his pushing personality made you wish to curl away. Extending your hand out kindly, you threw on the Leslie Knope smile you knew from your acquaintance, saying, "It's nice to meet you, Trevor. I'm Y/N." 

The man literally ignored your hand as he moved to wrap you into a hug. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life, I swear," he said enthusiastically. "It's awesome to meet you." 

You stood rigidly in his arms, patting his back gently to be polite. Your mind had to push away that he had such a similar image to the one that had been haunting your dreams over the year since you almost died. Handsome or not, he already seemed thoroughly overbearing. 

"That is the most untrue thing I've ever heard," you murmured under your breath, stopping yourself from chuckling at his words. "Thanks." 

When you separated from him, he continually attempted to steal glances upon you. Though he knew he was supposed to be causing chaos and misery, he could not help wanting to hold himself back. He did not want to see you tormented for all eternity, though he wished so desperately for you to fall into his arms. 

He attempted sly gestures throughout the experiment, keeping himself as exuberant as he possibly could. Often he would brush fingertips with you, sending you an apologetic smile when the two of you met gazes. After over eight hundred reboots with you, he missed the woman that he hungrily took nightly, paired with your loving y/e/c gaze. Trevor missed that woman that stared down upon him, telling him that she would always be there for him. 

It became increasingly difficult for him to keep up his excitable ruse as he noticed you were not responding the way that he wished. He grew distant as time passed, his smile seeming significantly more feigned than the beginning. Chocolate brown eyes often turned away from y/e/c orbs as the day progressed, and though he still participated, anyone could see the retreat. 

You felt your lips curl into a frown, though during the study, your mind began to wander back to the face you swore you had created in just about any media you could. His face was always so dark, so twisted, like an evil being. The worst part of it may have been the fact you were in love with this figment of your imagination. 

As the day ended, you shuffled through your bag. You knew you had one of those pieces on you, as you always had. Maybe it was the fact that the man was too nice or too excited, but you felt that showing him it couldn't have any true negative effects. If anything, maybe this Trevor would have been a quick lay. 

"Hey," you said sheepishly, pulling Trevor aside. Y/e/c gaze caught his chocolate stare, and you allowed your lips to curl upwards the slightest bit. Shame showed clearly in your y/e/c orbs as you spoke. "I know I haven't been the nicest, and I'm sorry. I'm really not good around new people." 

"It's no problemo," he said with a smile pressed against his lips. "What do you have there?" He tried to peek before you showed him, interest clear in his eyes. Unknowing to you, since Trevor still held all your memories, he knew how fantastic of an artist you were. Though he was sure you had not retained the new knowledge that you learned from reboot after reboot, you came to the afterlife with quite a talent. 

You could feel a small bit of embarrassed blush bloom upon your cheeks as you stretched your art book out to the man. "I just wanted to show you this," you stated with a chuckle. "Totally not a pickup line, but I made this far before I met you, and I literally know no one who looks like this. Kind of funny, or just completely weird?" After a moment of the man's eyes simply gaping at your artwork, you realized how ridiculous it was. "Probably so creepy. Fuck, I'm so bad with new people." 

He quickly intercepted the artwork before you placed it away, a hopeful look against his face. "May I keep it?" He asked, a little forward, before scoffing and trying to recoil. "I mean, it's amazing and it really does look like me." 

"A dark and twisted version," you hummed with a chuckle. "I have a ton, so yeah, no worries." 

"May I ask you something?" He asked curiously, placing a warm hand against your forearm. 

You bit your lip, feeling nervous at the sudden change in his behavior, but nodded. 

"Where did you get inspiration for this?" He asked. "I'm just curious, and there's no weird answers. I love art." 

You shyly glanced away, blush rising in your cheeks as you tried to think of how to word it. How could you exactly explain that you fell in love with some man that you didn't think existed, that ironically looked just like Trevor? Hesitantly, you forced the words from your lips. "Dreams, sometimes nightmares," you replied. "I've been having some crazy dreams since my near death experience."

Trevor could not help mulling over the words that slipped past your lips, forcing a smirk down that threatened to curl against his pouted lips. He knew that Michael had his hand in the human jar, after all, so he was sure if he was going to bounce this thought off of anyone, maybe he could catch him yelling at him for doing the same thing he had been. "That's really interesting," he hummed out, a smile replacing the smirk that desperately wished to form against his lips. 

Thinking quickly, you knew the one way you would be able to stand this man's extroversion and maybe make up for the bad person you had been to him during the day. "I was, uh, going to hit up one of the local bars if you'd like to join me," you suggested, a smile pulling loosely upon your lips. 

Trevor's chocolate eyes practically glinted with mischief as he heard you offer him out to drinks. Though the demon wished for so much more from you, for his old Y/N to return to his arms, this would at least be a start. "I would love to," he said enthusiastically. "Do you have a place in mind?" 


	29. XXIX

The cacophony of noises surrounding the two of you seemed dulled over by the err of your own thoughts. You were merely a couple shots in, sitting beside Trevor, where you felt as if you were experiencing a form of deja vu. Something about sitting beside this total stranger in a bar, tossing back dark liquor seemed right to you. It all seemed like you had done it before. 

"So, where did you come from anyways?" You finally broke the silence, your y/e/c orbs glancing over to him. 

Trevor, a dark, despicable being, felt off about lying to you. Unfortunately he could not particularly tell you about the Bad Place either, as he did not wish to screw up your ability to earn enough points to go to the Good Place. "Florida," he lied, internally cringing that he had to. "Nothing special. What about you, hot stuff?" 

He noticed the difference as your cheeks flooded with blush y/e/c orbs glancing away. It had been the simple curiosity about why you had been acting so standoffish with him. Allowing just a little bit of his personality to leak through as the two of you drank, somehow you seemed so much more interested. 

You allowed yourself to sip another shot back, eyes shooting back over to the seemingly handsome man beside you. His tone in that moment made something swell in your heart, or maybe it had just been the alcohol affecting you. Why you suddenly actually felt a bit of an attraction for this man was beyond you, but you tried to play it off. "Pawnee, Indiana," you replied. "I completely understand if you think I'm a terrible person, but I'm a government employee out there. Recently took an extended leave to be out here, and already feel a bit of a weight off my shoulders."

"Everyone can be a little bad," he reasoned, almost in a sultry tone as he pulled back another shot. "It just makes you even more interesting. I thought you were a freelance artist with that artwork you showed me." 

You chuckled, slyly brushing your fingertips against his arm as you blushed. "I wish," you replied. "Art is a dying field. I do a couple of mediums as hobbies." 

After a while, it was clear your human body was just about at its limit. Trevor was not sure whether to be the gentleman that you had turned him into, or to take you home with him tonight. Desperately, he wanted to make you his tonight, but what if he were to scare you off? 

"How about you and I get out of here?" He asked, his lips curling into a smirk as he brushed a hand over your own. "I can call a car." 

You rolled your eyes, a smirk against your features by this point. "So, you wanna take me home, pretty boy?" You chided, your voice practically mimicking what he remembered the first time around in the afterlife. "I see your angle, and I'm not that easy. Drunk, sure, but in my right mind, yes." 

"Kitten has some claws, now doesn't she?" He teased back, amusement clear in his brown eyes. "What if I was just trying to be a gentleman?" 

You could not help the laugh that passed your lips. Catching your breath, you leaned in close to him. Whispering so close that he could practically feel your breath against the shell of his ear, you said, "You can't fool me. You clearly had an act going on earlier, and I'm not accepting any gentlemanly actions from you." Smirking, you placed a teasing kiss against his lips, so quick that he barely had the chance to react. "Lucky for you, I'm not into gentlemen. Now, come on, pretty boy, before I change my mind." 

Trevor was in a whirl from the three sixty you had pulled on him, but he could not say he was complaining. The car was quick to arrive, and he had to hold himself back from placing his hands upon you. Your y/e/c orbs kept catching his chocolate gaze, hazed over with desire, and he was sure he was about to lose it. 

He took you to his motel that night, something he thanked himself internally for booking ahead of time. Relishing in those small touches that you teased him with, hanging onto his arm to prevent yourself from stumbling, he was in his good place right here and right now. Practically pushing him in the door, your lips were on his before he could get a word in edge-wise. 

"You are so fucking hot, babe," he grumbled into your neck as he began kissing down your neck, shortly after the two of you had to separate for air. 

You rolled your eyes, though a moan involuntarily escaped your throat as he caught your sweet spot, nibbling and sucking upon it. "Shut up and fuck me, pretty boy," you said, nearly in a teasing tone as you stripped him of his clothes. 

Unlike the first time the two of you had been intimate in the afterlife, he noted that you were the one stripping him quickly of his clothes. His heart was in a whirl, those little bits of him touched by humanity causing him to almost want to stop. You didn't know who Trevor was, and you did not know that you loved him, which he could not help hating. So badly he wanted this intimacy with you, but so badly did he want it as the disgusting human that fell in love with the ultimate evil. He knew as well as he did that this was just a little one night stand. 

What was different with this occurrence was the fact that you were willing to kiss him without hesitation. Your soft lips moved just about anywhere you could reach, kisses, nips, and bites included. Those lips of yours did not hesitate showering him in affection, but for some reason, it did not feel like the same type of affection. 

While you were ravaging this man you barely even knew, you could not help picturing that slick man that was always in your dreams. Though you had initially taken control, the entire night had been a fight for dominance. If you had known you were fighting for dominance against a demon, just maybe you would have folded, but to you, Trevor was just that guy you barely knew from the study. The fact that he had a smooth tongue and some insane similarities to the man you kept dreaming about was the only thing that had you riding his cock that night. 

Collapsing upon one another after a long night of hardcore sin, you took a moment simply staring up at the ceiling to reflect. This loser that you got drunk with, went home with, and barbarically fucked may have been the best sex you ever had. The moment he wrapped his lithe body around you, panting and clearly exhausted, you did not even speak up or sneak out of bed. You simply relished in this moment of comfort, falling asleep within minutes. 


	30. XXX

Trevor woke with a frown against his lips as he felt the chill of the bed beside him. He used to relish in each moment of having you tucked into his arms, and yet as his chocolate gaze fixated upon the empty spot that you were the night before, his groggy state simply assumed you left. Messily throwing the covers off of himself, he made his way to the bathroom, before he stopped outside the door. 

Vaguely, he could hear the lyrics of I Caught Fire by The Used sung by his lover. A small smile made its way to his lips as he simply closed his brown orbs and simply listened to your voice ringing out, getting deep into the song as the water cascaded down your nude frame. Something tugged at his heartstrings as he listened to you deep in your own mind. 

As you sang, allowing the shower to simply rain upon you, your y/e/c orbs were closed. You were no star singer, but you thought that the man you slept with the night prior had still been slumbering. While your eyes were closed, you could imagine the dream that you had the night prior of your demon. 

Though you knew your demon was merely a figment of your imagination, you could not help falling more and more for him each night in your dreams. Though you had never met your demon, that you knew of, on the mortal plain, something about him seemed so familiar. Each dream you had of him seemed so real, be it him pounding you the same way that the man had done last night, down to simple little things. The two of you in your dreams seemed close, clearly in love, and clearly dangerous together. 

There was something about your chocolate eyed demon that simply melted your heart, from his simply comforting arms to his lip bruising kissed. Something about the man you sinned with the night prior reminded you of your demon, though. You were not sure why the man seemed so similar, almost too similar. Part of you began wondering if you had actually experienced these things. 

Another part of you believed the idea was simply crazy. You just had to have been going crazy. Even in a drunken state, you knew what was going on, so you could not miss such sobered scenes. Almost never did you remember drinking with your demon, instead acting as a true couple. It was so strange to you, yet somehow so endearing. The man in your dreams was far from a gentleman, yet he held the gentle touch that drove you wild. 

Your heart clenched in your chest when you thought more about it, how just maybe there was some twisted reason this Trevor was brought to you. Maybe there was some crazy reason for your loving relationship with the demon in your mind. Just maybe, you were going insane.

The song ended abruptly as you heard a knock at the door. Swallowing hard, you called over the shower, “I’ll be out in a second, pretty boy,” before mentally yelling at yourself. You had already gotten past the idea of mental chiding, realizing you were treating the man similar to the demon in your own mind. Instead of an answer, you heard the door open and shut, causing a sigh to escape your lips. Your little one night stand would not leave you alone, as you should have assumed.

Y/e/c gaze shifted over to the nude mess of that attractive, lithe body of the man who had done a number on your neck the night prior. You were already sure that you would be wearing the walk of shame at the Brain-y Bunch. Despite yourself, your lips curled up into a smirk, shamelessly checking out the man in front of you. 

“Decided to shower without me, Kitten?” he chided in jest, a smirk making its way to his lips. “I mean, I guess we could get you nice and messy again.”

You rolled your eyes at the man, though you felt a tug upon your heartstrings. Acting with a cool visage, you deflected sarcastically with, “You don’t think you’ve marked my neck up enough to show that you got some last night?” Despite yourself, you still could not take your eyes off of him as he shamelessly entered your shower. 

“You love it, babe, don’t even kid yourself,” he retorted with an almost arrogant chuckle, before moving closer to you. “And you can’t tell me that you don’t want some more of my cock. I’m sure you’re already wet for me, Kitten.”

Before you knew it, you found yourself bent over with the man’s slender digits gripping your hips harshly. Even sooner than you could possibly have thought, his name was slipping from your lips in sheer ecstasy, gripping the knobs of the shower to prevent yourself from falling at the velocity. As you felt him pounding in and out of you, over and over, you started picturing that demented version that invaded your dreams. Somehow, your mind started placing two and two together, though it was all a bit hazy. 

Once the two of you had finally banged it out and cleaned back up, you found yourself trying to find a magical way to hide your hickeys with the mirror. You could just hear the voice in the back of your mind saying,  _ I told you one day I’d make up for that pain filter. Hickeys everywhere. _ Shaking your head to try to stop those thoughts, you found yourself with slender arms around your waist. 

“Thinking about me, babe?” he teased with a smirk against his lips. “I know I’m hard to forget.”

You simply rolled your eyes, a huff escaping your lips. “You keep dreaming, pretty boy,” you murmured in a deadpanned tone as you stared back into those chocolate eyes in the mirror. Despite that part of you that wished to question the man holding you by the waist, you may have simply been afraid of what the answer would be. 


	31. XXXI

"Dick Tracy called," Trevor said with a smirk, glancing over at Michael. "He said you're a buttface and he's been plowing your mom." 

"Yeah, well, Dick Tracy called me, too, first," Michael tried to slyly reply, though it was clear that he was already faltering. Michael was adorned in a trenchcoat and fedora, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, though looking even more suspicious that intended. Blue eyes stared to Trevor both in confusion and disgust. After a year of not seeing the demon, there was no knowing his intentions"And he said he was going to call you to say that lie about me that was actually true about you instead." 

"Whatever," Trevor replied shaking his head in disbelief of how stupid his reply was. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Michael finally relied exhaustedly. 

Trevor rolled his chocolate brown eyes, a frown apparent on his features. "The Bad Place noticed you were sticking your hand in the human jar, so they sent me down to break up your little experiment," he said boredly. "You don't expect that they're going to sit there and let you fuck us in the meat holes, do you?" 

"Your girlfriend is one of the humans," Michael stated with his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't you want her to go to the Good Place?" 

Trevor let out an exasperated sigh, knitting his eyebrows as he glared at Michael. "No, dingus," he said sarcastically. "I said goodbye to her so she could just come back and be tortured for eternity." 

"Then why are you going and trying to break up the group?" Michael questioned, actually pretty floored by Trevor's response. "You know this is her best chance of earning enough points to get into the Good Place." 

"I know that, idiot," Trevor grumbled, a frown stretched against his lips. "And when the fuck will that be? Pound me sideways for missing her. We spent too much time around these disgusting humans and they have too many feelings." 

Michael laughed aloud, though his lips still read of distress. "So, you're seriously going to tell me you're betraying Shawn down here and just trying to win over the human that doesn't even remember you?"

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. "You've been watching the ticker tape. What the fuck is she dreaming about that she can perfectly recreate my face?" 

"She's having dreams and nightmares, all involving the neighborhood," Michael replied, knitting his own brows in confusion. "Something about fucking a demon caused her to simply repress her memories instead of having them completely wiped. If she remembers the afterlife, though, she's going to be damned to the Bad Place." 

"I know that, dumb-dumb," Trevor replied, tight lipped. "Let me just have my fun while I can. If she really is going to the Good Place, it's not like I'm ever going to see her there." 

Michael let out an exasperated sigh, frowning at the shorter demon. "One condition," he said quickly, hoping that he had the upper hand. "Drop out of the study. Stick around and help us monitor them. These five humans are all I care about in this world." 

"And Y/N is the only one I care about," Trevor groaned out, before extending his hand to shake Michael's. "Fine, but I need an excuse that doesn't sound like I'm leaving, leaving. She's warming back up to me already." 

"The more interaction she has with you, the higher chance that she'll end up remembering," Michael said thoughtfully. "What if she says something to someone?" 

"I know my disgusting human," he said with a shrug. "She knew she was in the Bad Place and didn't even say anything to me about it to me. Just kept going to pound town with me. I don't see her saying anything to any of the humans." 


	32. XXXII

Standing with Eleanor, Chidi, Tahani, and Jason, you felt your mouth dry, clearly speechless as you walked in on the strangest thing you were sure you had ever seen. The man you were seeing for over a year was standing with a beautiful brunette woman and an elder male, but that had not been the confusing part. After all, the chocolate brown eyed male was a little secretive and devious, so you knew as well as anyone that he had something up his sleeve. 

What threw you off the most was what seemed like a portal opened in front of the three. The group made their way over to the scene when they heard the elderly man specifically mentioning all of your names, as if he knew you all very well. You heard the three referring to your group as humans to top it all off, causing a confused swirling in your head. 

You seemed to be the first one to speak up, though your brows were furrowed, anxiety rising in your chest. Your voice had been surprisingly meek as you squeaked out, "Trevor?" Y/e/c orbs glanced from the brunette to the other two people you did not know well. When you studied the scene a little more, though, all three seemed familiar to you. "And you two!" You moved your hand to your face, pinching the bridge of your nose as you felt pain rising in your head. 

Trevor quickly noticed the head rush you were experiencing, moving to your side as he tried to delicately wrap you in his arms. Quickly, you moved away from him, leaving the room before Eleanor and the others confronted the two. The pain in your head was paired with flashes of your dreams each time you closed your eyes. "Fuck," you cursed as you wobbled your way outside for some fresh air. 

Voices sounded of gurgles in your head, all trying to scream over top of the memories flooding you. Each vision that passed through your mind was doubled on top of another, trying to take precedence over the others. Everything wanted to make itself more prominent, more important. 

"Are you...are you okay?" Trevor stuttered out, clearly confused with why you were suddenly in so much pain. Internally, he was panicking about his lover, worried that something about seeing the door had just broken you. After all, humans had very fragile bodies and minds. He was not entirely sure how they worked anyhow. 

Sitting on the steps, you placed your head in your legs as you simply ignored the man's concerns. Everything in your mind was too loud, too placed together, for you to focus on anything at all. You were drowning in your own memories, lungs even tightening as the gurgling of voices grew louder. Nightmares and dreams collided in a swirl, screaming in cacophony in your mind. If there was ever a moment you truly wished to tear your own mind apart, it would have been in this very moment. 

You attempted to steady your breathing, and by the point that you were emerged in the cacophony, you did not even notice Trevor's arm around your shoulder, nor the sweet words he was whispering to you. The outside world was so quiet in comparison, and if there had ever been a moment that you wished to truly be thrown in a death toll situation, it was right now. 

The words slipped from your mouth before you heard anything in the outside world. Everything in your mind still screamed at you, bad, good, and worse. "I died," you gasped, the words slipping off your tongue like venom. 

Slowly, the world came back into view, though everything had still been hazy. Each and every memory ripped through your mind, to the point you could barely analyze a single thing as another came up, but as it got closer to the end, it slowed. The voices in your head began raising their volume, but each and every one wanted to scream over the other. Wet tears cascaded from your y/e/c orbs, and you were not even sure why you had been crying in that moment. You could barely even feel them as you turned your head to meet Trevor's chocolate gaze. 

"And you've been here all along," you continued, unsure as to if Trevor said anything in between. You found laughter slipping from your mouth, and you were not even sure what emotions swirled around in your heart, nor mind. "You've been here all along, and honestly I don't even know if I'm alive or being tortured." 

"You are one hundred percent alive," Trevor said finally, allowing a smile to tug gently at his lips. "Though you remembering things that should have been erased was not in the cards. Now, unfortunately, you will be tortured for eternity." 

"How endearing," you said pressing your lips together in aggravation. "I need to process this, but honestly I've been attending way too much of this ethical shit. I want to check on the others, and I may want to yell at Michael. I haven't processed that yet." Voices grew louder in your mind, almost to the point that you could hear them clearly, but not quite. Everything was still making itself known, and sanity was something that slipped from your grasp. 

Trevor cocked an eyebrow at you, though he allowed you to stand to your feet. As you stumbled, he quickly moved his arms out to stabilize you, a hint of amusement and concern clear in his chocolate gaze. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked, nearly laughing at himself as he asked. "You may have just relearned about three hundred years of memories." Though those words slipped past his lips, he had no idea what that actually meant for you, his human lover. How could he, after all? 

You gave Trevor a sideways glare as you went to grab his hand, intertwining your fingers with his. "I have to be," you said simply, before pulling him with you to the room. Squeezing his hand, you weren't even sure if it was reassuringly or simply because you were trying to process what each voice was trying to tell you. So badly you wished to just scream for them all to shut up, but could you trust the demon that held your hand, or the other demon you were walking towards? Could you even trust the humans, or Janet? 

The point that you walked in with Trevor, all eyes turned to you. You could vaguely hear Michael say, "Fine," before they heard the footsteps of the two of you. Michael's blue eyes quickly shifted over to you, a concerned look against his face. "Is Y/N alright?" Though you were standing right there, you knew his question was directed at Trevor. 

Biting your lip, you said simply, "I remember everything and it's fucking painful." 

"Well, at least you won't need the explanation," Michael said awkwardly. "But feel free to sit down with the others. Trevor, I'd keep an eye on her. I don't know if she'll have any weird effects from all that information." 

"What the fuck is going on?" Eleanor questioned again. "And is Y/N a part of all of this?" 

"Maybe she had some weird experiments done on her," Jason chimed in. "Like, aliens or something. Are you guys aliens?" 

"No," Michael replied in a deadpanned tone, before continuing. "I guess I'll start at the beginning. You all died." He continued onward as you grabbed a seat on the arm of the couch beside Eleanor. Michael went through the whole situation, how he had went through and done an experiment to torture the five of you, and that you were in the Bad Place. 

By the point that he allowed all the information to sink in with the others, you turned to Trevor, taking his hand in your own. Y/e/c orbs did not leave his hand, knowing that if you tried to process too much in one moment it could have been too much for your human existence. "Why did you come to Earth, though?" You asked finally, trying to process everything. Your voice was a little louder than anticipated, due to trying to talk over the voices in your head. "Doesn't that mean you're risking yourself now, too?"

"Don't you worry about me," he said with a chuckle, a smirk tugging against his lips. "You said you'd always be there for me, and as mushy and gross as it is, I would always be there for you."

"Why do I remember everything?" You finally asked, glancing up into his chocolate brown gaze. "They all had their memories wiped. I was supposed to as well. Why can I remember everything in painfully excruciating detail?" 

Michael was the one that chimed in, standing to his feet as he walked over to the two of you. "We don't entirely know," he stated, a little uncomfortably. "It's likely that the two of you being intimate caused some sort of issue with the memory wiping, and instead your memories became suppressed." Leaning down to your level, he glanced at Trevor before glancing back at you. "Are you sure you're alright?" 

"I'm positive that I'm not," you said with your brows furrowed. "I can remember the cactus and balloons reboot you made. I can even remember the cult style reboot. The worst part is I'm sitting here wondering why you did not think those were dead giveaways." 

Michael found himself laughing at your words, a smile perking against his lips. "You still retained your sarcasm and wit," he noted, "so at least remembering everything may not kill you." 

You found yourself rolling your eyes, a grimace against your features. "Endearing," you said sarcastically, though you could feel voices screaming in your head. So badly, you wanted to grab at your head and ease the ache, and yet you thought  _ You can't trust them. You can't trust any of them.  _

Shawn's voice screamed in your head,  _ You're going to lose them all and be tortured for eternity! Your disgusting human emotions are your downfall.  _

The moment that the voices became more than gurgles, you let go of Trevor's hand. Too focused on your own head, you had not even noticed chocolate brown orbs stare to you in concern. The demon before you, the one you were supposed to love, showed a flicker of deep concern. 

_ You're just another demon, Y/N,  _ Eleanor's voice said in your head. 

Y/e/c orbs glanced over to Eleanor who actually had her mouth shut, still assessing the knowledge they all had been given. You felt like screaming, and stared just a little too long, to where she noticed the fear in your y/e/c orbs. Standing to your feet, you tried to cover yourself by saying, "I need some alone time." 

Chidi's voice chimed into your mind, saying in venom,  _ She's just a monster. _

Michael, Janet, and Trevor all shared a look as you walked away from everyone to go outside once more. "We can't leave her alone," Michael said anxiously, his face contorting in concern. "The human mind is so fragile, remembering three hundred years worth of memories can have unknown effects." 

"The effects of the human mind processing all of that information is a psychotic breakdown," Janet said, frowning after she spoke. "Side effects could be anything from schizophrenia, depersonalization, depression, panic attacks, to suicidal tendencies." 

"You find now the best moment to tell us that?" Michael said with a huff. "What about before it happened?" 

"You never asked, and there was no telling when this would happen," Janet said sheepishly in reply. "You're right, this is really bad." 

"But she would be remembering positive things," Trevor chimed in, biting his lip nervously. "We had such a mushy relationship in your neighborhood." 

"It doesn't matter if they're good or bad thoughts," Janet said. "The stress upon the human mind is unfathomable. A human only lives, roughly eighty years of life, and through time the human brain forgets unnecessary information. Her learning three hundred years of information over the span of three hundred years in the afterlife without dismissing small details was due to the nature of the afterlife itself. Learning it all again on Earth, good or bad, will still have significant negative effects." 

"What are we doing just standing around?" Michael said with an eyebrow cocked. "Trevor, go keep an eye on her." 

"Michael," Janet said hesitantly, "She may not even trust him right now." 

"Well, okay," Michael said awkwardly. "We bring her back in here and keep her under surveillance. I can answer any questions the other humans have while we keep her around so she doesn't do anything stupid and then we'll try to find a way to help." 

Trevor had already left the room by this point, checking outside for you. His chocolate orbs scanned the outdoors in a bit of a panic at this new information. He was sure if there was some loophole, the group would have found it, but if you die before they do, it was all over for him. Theoretically, his heart dropped into his stomach as he noticed that there was no sight of you, and he quickly ran back inside. 

"She's gone," he said in a panic. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you all in Hell," Eleanor said, standing up herself as she began walking past Trevor. "You know, it's funny, I say that every time that I walk out of a room, but this time I really mean it. I will literally see all of you in Hell." 

Chidi, Jason, and Tahani all left shortly after Eleanor, Tahani taking Jason with her. Each human had a varying degree of realization as they all made it into the bad place, despite Jason who surely had no idea what was really going on. Trevor, Janet, and Michael were left alone in the room as Michael began pacing. 


	33. XXXIII

Music blasted through the room, simply to drown out the voices in your head. Desperately you wished to no longer hear anything despite your favorite song. Was it even your favorite song anymore, though? 

Sobs ripped from your throat as you wondered if you were even Y/N L/N anymore. Everything you knew was a lie, and you had died. Whatever witchcraft saved you the day you supposedly died was simply that, and you were not supposed to be there. 

You were a disgusting human, but you clearly sided with the demons in the afterlife. For fuck's sake, you fell in love with a demon. Even on this mortal plain, you were sleeping with the same demon you supposedly fell in love with. Three hundred years of memories showed you that those chocolate orbs belonged to a demon you were truly infatuated with. 

Were you the Y/N that Trevor remembered, though? Were you the same Y/N that the afterlife had created? Were you the same Y/N that betrayed Chidi, Tahani, and Eleanor for nearly three hundred years? 

Throughout the study with the four other humans, you had grown close to all of them. Jason and Tahani could be overbearing at times, but you still cared deeply for all of them. These memories, though, showed you mentally torturing them. Were you really that same person? 

Could you trust...anyone? Logically speaking, the two demons risked it all to aid the five of you. Michael especially could be retired for everything he had done, while Trevor...you were not sure exactly what could happen to him. Janet would be marbleized for following Michael, and yet, Janet seemed to trust Michael. That could be her sheer ambition. 

But what if this was all truly the Bad Place? What if your psychotic break was simply a form of torture, something that the two demons did to fuck with you? Why won't Shawn stop screaming? 

_ You belong in the Bad Place, Y/N!  _ You heard Shawn repeat, louder than the last. 

"Shut the fuck up, Shawn!" You seethed, gripping at your head as more tears cascaded down your face. Your body itself felt numb, yet you could barely breath. Eternal damnation should not even feel this terrible, and yet here you were. 

_ You're just a demon,  _ Eleanor said, tears sobbing her words as her blue eyes stared in horror in your mind.  _ You betrayed all of us. We forking cared about you.  _

_ She tricked me into falling for her,  _ Chidi said in your mind, horror apparent in his tone. 

Trevor's smirk now filled your mind, triumph clear in those chocolate brown orbs as he said,  _ You're such a disgusting human. Just look at yourself. You went to pound town the first night you met me.  _

_ I didn't plan for her to fall in love with a demon,  _ Michael said wickedly,  _ but look at what torture came from it. We have so much to work with! It's wonderful! _

_ If she didn't have that disgusting human form, she would have been the perfect demon,  _ Shawn said in your mind.  _ But as a sickening human, I can't wait to torture her. Go get the four headed flying bears!  _

"Shut up, all of you!" You exclaimed, crying harder. 

_ What?  _ Trevor said with a smirk stretching practically from ear to ear.  _ I love you, Y/N...or do I really? Were you really stupid enough to fall for a demon?  _

The three shared a look, as they had clearly walked in without your notice. They stood, door closed behind them as they stared at what all three would say was the strongest human they ever laid eyes upon, in the middle of a psychotic breakdown. Though you screamed for the voices to stop, they heard no voices. They had no idea what was going on in your head. 

"Should we do something?" Michael said in a whisper, though the other two had to strain to hear over the music blaring. 

"Well, she isn't physically harming herself, yet," Janet said, a relatively chipper tone in comparison to the situation. 

Trevor felt his lips curl into a frown as he started to stride closer to you. "Hey, babe," he spoke softly, "We're gonna get through this." As he spoke, he moved a gentle hand to your back, rubbing softly. Each word he spoke was a little awkward, knowing that he was one of the truly most vile beings in the universe, and yet he desperately desired to take away your pain. 

You flinched at the touch, y/e/c orbs darting up to see chocolate brown orbs gazing back down upon you. Your mind was so conflicted, fighting with itself as you desperately desired to wrap your arms around your demon, yet were unaware if you should. The Trevor talking in your head taunted you, and yet the eyes that gazed upon you were soft, full of concern. 


	34. XXXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There WILL be a chapter or so added in between this one and the last once I get the chance to edit this once more, but welcome to the little crossover portion of this sin-fic.

While the others took care of trying to improve personal friends, family standing, you had taken Trevor with you back to Pawnee, Indiana. There was something about how he was acting since the two of you showed up at the Parks Department that seemed a little fishy to you, but you kept your mouth shut as the two of you walked hand in hand. He had a visitor’s pass upon his neck, while you wore your Parks Department ID. Everyone had expected you back eventually, but the last they knew, you had been in the hospital out in Australia. The details that you shared about that were a bit of a haze to everyone, and as it was a lie, you planned on not explaining that to anyone. 

As you walked hand in hand into your department with your demon, you gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “What, are you scared of humans out here or something?” you mused out under your breath, just loud enough for him to hear it. Y/e/c orbs flickered over to his chocolate gaze, a light smirk against your lips. “I just want to help out Leslie. She deserves to get into the Good Place.”

Trevor attempted to push the idea off, giving a chuckle as if you had said the most ludacris thing in the world. “No, dumb-dumb,” he said, a gentle smirk tugging against his lips. “I just, ah, I wish you wouldn’t have chosen a government building in Pawnee.”

You rolled your eyes, walking to the door of Leslie Knope’s office, knocking with a smile against your lips. Peeking your head in the door, you said, “Hey, beautiful, been a while, hasn’t it?” Your eyes landed upon the blonde at her desk, looking over paperwork of who knows what. 

Once her eyes trailed up to you, blue eyes lit up with excitement. “Y/N!” she exclaimed happily, moving from her desk to quickly envelop you in a hug. Her version of a hug was practically squeezing the life out of you, as you awkwardly tried to hug her back before retrieving your hand back from Trevor’s. “We heard you were in the hospital. Are you alright now? What happened? I missed you - we all missed you.”

You chuckled softly at her excited reply, but once the two of you separated, you shrugged. “It’s a really long story,” you semi lied as you put on the genuine visage. “I missed you too, though. I wanted to come back and be productive with you. Use me, and my boyfriend, anyway you need.” Sheepishly, you motioned back at Trevor with a sweet smile. “Trevor, I’d like you to meet my coworker, and my best friend, Leslie.”

The way her face paled looking upon your boyfriend, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Ben?” she asked, blinking in disbelief. Though Trevor wore darker attire than Ben Wyatt did, the resemblance was uncanny. 

You, of course, did not know that until the two of you had been in her office for about five minutes, going over some of the recent government activities. A handsome brunette with chocolate brown eyes and a frown knocked upon Leslie’s office door, and you happened to catch him from your peripheral vision. For a moment, you felt as if maybe you had seen a ghost, or that maybe Trevor moved from his spot and magically changed his clothes to fuck with you. As your y/e/c orbs flickered back to your boyfriend, you saw that he was still sitting beside you, looking over Leslie’s shoulder. 

“I hate to be the bearer of bad-,” the handsome man began speaking, before he caught sight of your boyfriend beside you. His eyes flickered from him to you, and immediately he could not help thinking you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Mouth dry, he was officially awkwardly standing in the doorway of Leslie Knope’s office, unable to even think. 

You were the first to notice this, and yet you could not think of anything to say to the man. So badly did you want to pull your boyfriend aside and ask what was even going on, though you thought back to the fact he did not want to be here for some reason.  _ I’m pretty sure I figured out that for some reason,  _ you mused in your mind, before talking more about the government planning the two of you had been doing. 

“Who are they?” Ben asked finally, glancing over to Leslie with almost wild eyes. 

You stood, put on your feigned smile as if nothing weird was going on, and held your hand out to him. “I’m Y/N,” you said softly, professionalism dripping in your tone. “I work here, but I’ve been in Australia due to an academic study, which was extended by an unfortunate hospitalization. Trevor over here is visiting and making sure that my first day back isn’t too overwhelming. Are you new?”

“Don’t make friendly with him,” Leslie said with a laugh. “Ben Wyatt is one of the ones trying to cut our budget.”

Ben rolled his eyes, before extending his hand to shake with yours. It lasted a little longer than it should have, his hand connecting to yours like you had some sort of magical connection. “Don’t listen to her,” he replied. “I mean, she isn’t wrong, but I’m not a bad guy. You're beautiful, I mean it's beautiful, um, nice to meet you." 

You found yourself gently blushing, though you tried to hide it as best as you can. Leslie was snickering in the background, and you could only imagine the look upon your demon's face at the transaction. Ben fortunately, or unfortunately, asked for a few moments alone to discuss something with Leslie, so the two of you found yourselves in your office. 

"Um, so," you said, looking over the mound of paperwork that was on your desk from your absence. "Are you going to tell me why you were so uncomfortable about Pawnee, Indiana?" 

Trevor sighed exhaustedly, placing his head in his hands as he tried to think of the best way he could explain it to you. "Jeramie Bearamy," he started, moving his hands to look back up at you. "You just met my old human form from about 3 million Jeramie Bearamy's ago." 

"Does that mean that it was previously you, or did you like, steal the meat suit of said person?" You said with an eyebrow raised, trying to understand. "Fuck, I am a disgusting human. I don't understand this whatsoever, do I?" 

"Babe, you actually got it, on the first try," Trevor said with a gentle smirk. "Why do you think I didn't kill him on the spot for hitting on you?" 

You rolled your eyes at his words. "I thought it was because there were witnesses," you teased back. "Is it weird seeing, well, yourself?" 

"Duh," Trevor said with an eye roll. "Though it gives me an idea." 

"You and ideas aren't something that mesh in a way that I'm comfortable with," you replied, seeing the glint in his eyes. "Aren't you afraid that you're going to fuck up Earth's timeline more than we already have?" 

"Well, I clearly go to the Bad Place," he started, motioning to himself with a smirk. "And I'm a demon, sweetheart, what do you think I'm thinking?" 

"Something incredibly dirty, sinful, and completely unethical?" You said with a cocked eyebrow, eyes fixated upon your demon. "Isn't the literal point of being out here to ethically help Leslie get her points for the Good Place?" 

"It doesn't mean we need to make me ethical," he replied with a smirk. "Anyhow, if we were to get me too many Good Place points, I'm not even sure what would happen to me. It would be better to seal the deal. My human body should be dying in a couple months anyhow." 

"And how do you, pray tell, expect to convince your past self about this endeavor?" You retorted, pretending to read one of the papers at your desk as you spoke to Trevor. 

Trevor smirked practically ear to ear at your words. His chocolate brown orbs caught sight of Ben Wyatt making his way to your office, before he quickly retreated his gaze. "Well, we could invite him out for drinks," he suggested. "I used to be a bit of a lightweight." 

You rolled your eyes, but lit up the moment that there was a gentle knock at your door. Y/e/c orbs met Ben Wyatt's brown gaze and your lips immediately curled up to feign a smile. "What can I do for you?" You said in a chipper tone, trying to ignore the stare your demon was throwing your way. 

"I wanted to talk to you both, if you wouldn't mind me closing the door for some privacy," Ben said, rather uncomfortably as he did. 

You nodded, motioning that he had your undivided attention. Y/e/c eyes followed the door as it closed, though you did not specifically stare upon the wood on the door. Your mind couldn't help wandering to the little suggestion that your demon had, and even though you felt the two of you had just been in your town to be ethical, when would you have this kind of opportunity. 

Trevor watched your eyes, a smirk playing against his features openly. The demon had barely done anything considerably bad since he met you, and the simple fact that you were clearly interested in the idea had him intrigued. Being an old version of himself, disgusting human or otherwise, and his disgusting human, he would be interested in swinging it for one night. As long as he was simply sharing with himself, he found no intense issues with it. 

"So, this is crazy, right?" Ben said, glancing between Trevor and yourself, his hand motions used to express his shock. "I just have to ask, is this some sort of prank show that you set up with Leslie or something?" 

"A prank show?" You said curiously, motioning for Ben to sit beside Trevor. "I mean, I would expect something a little more alter-dimensional than a prank show." 

"And you're nerdy, too?" Ben said, placing his head in his hands in embarrassment. "I haven't even been here that long, and Leslie sets up the prettiest girl I've ever met to prank me." 

You rolled your eyes, a smirk forming against your lips. "I didn't expect to have this conversation so early, and I could use some backup here, Trevor," you said, your cheeks filling with blush. "But, cute theories. We are definitely not a prank show, and I'm sure you can look up the record of Y/N L/N as a Parks and Recreation employee." 

"Can I just?" Trevor said, motioning to Ben with a smirk against his lips. 

You gave him a deadpanned look, saying, "You would be breaking yourself, so I'll leave that up to your digression." 

"Not to be forward," Trevor said, leaning over to Ben, "but are you interested in going to pound town with my girlfriend?" 

"I-uh," Ben started, his face full of blush, "What? Are you two screwing with me?" 

You felt your cheeks heat up fifty shades of blush as you hid your face in your hands. "Trevor...that's not what I expected to come out of your mouth whatsoever," you said, your voice cracking in embarrassment as you spoke. "And totally not appropriate for my work setting." 

"No fun," Trevor teased, a smirk against his features. "How about this...do you want to get out of work early and go get to know my girlfriend? I can cover for you." 

"I feel like this is a trap," Ben replied awkwardly, glancing between the two of you. "And I swear it's still a prank show." 

"You were mayor at 18, you attended college at Carleton College, where you had a radio show called Zoot Suit Wyatt," Trevor began, glancing over at Ben. "You're currently here with Chris Trager auditing the Parks and Rec Department, but you're currently in the situation that you don't know why you're so attracted to Y/N L/N, a young woman who almost died here about two years ago. If she had come back two days later, you would have missed meeting her entirely. Just take the opportunity, dingus. We can swap clothes in the bathroom and she'll take you out for coffee. I know you're a bit of a tightwad, because I'm a bit of a tightwad, but you'll never get this opportunity again." 

"Can I apologize for his forwardness?" You said meekly, trying to give him a sympathetic smile.

"You know what," Ben said, contemplating on his face. "Fine, I'll do it." 

"I can't believe you," you muttered to Trevor as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss against your lips. 

"You'll thank me later, babe," Trevor said slyly. 


	35. XXXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS- is not an ending. What is this blasphemy? I'm not entirely sure myself. 
> 
> Well, I may have placed this book on hiatus. This will be properly fixed and wrapped up once it is no longer on hiatus, and I do apologize for the confusion. I'm not entirely sure why I placed this as the "last chapter".

"So, where did you meet him?" Ben said awkwardly as the two of you were pretending that he was Trevor, fingers intertwined as the two of you were leaving the Parks and Rec department. "He seemed pretty hasty to get rid of you." 

You chuckled softly, rolling your eyes. "I'm so sorry," you said softly. "He's never done this before, I swear. We met in Hell, basically. And then again for the academic study." 

"Weird," Ben replied, before laughing as well. "I definitely could not see such an angel like you in hell, though." 

"You'd be surprised," you said with a smirk, clearly speaking in jest. "So, I want to hear about you, handsome. You're a state auditor, but what else are you actually into?" 

"I'm pretty into just about anything nerdy," he replied with a fond smile. "I'm actually in the process of making a role playing board game." 

For about an hour at least, the two of you talked over lunch and coffee. You found yourself flirting with this Ben Wyatt more and more as time progressed, finding out in a sense exactly why your demon went down to the Bad Place. Granted, you were sure by this point that just about anyone working for the government was heading to the Bad Place. 

"Can I just say I really still think I'm being tricked, but I'm having a great time with you?" Ben said with a smile, catching your hand on the table and brushing it flirtatiously with your own. The action was subtle, and yet you still found blush rising in your cheeks as his hot skin touched your own. "Its really sucky that I'll be heading back to Indianapolis once this audit is done." 

"I can still promise you that you're not being tricked," you said softly. "But I can definitely agree. Fortunately for that, we may not be sticking around Pawnee for much longer either." 

"Are you ever going to explain to me exactly why your boyfriend looks exactly like me, if this isn't a trick?" Ben questioned with an eyebrow raised. "Or why you're like a comic-con supermodel?" 

You rolled your eyes, though a smile perked upon your lips. "I definitely would not say supermodel," you replied, "but why he looks like you? That...I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say. Oh damn, one second." You frowned as you pulled out your phone, glancing down to see that you had actually gotten a few texts from your demon. The second to last one in particular allowed your lips to curl back into a smile. Finally, you understood what this little outing was actually for. Tucking it back away, you smirked at the handsome man sitting in front of you. "Alright. Are you sure you're going to be able to handle the truth?" 

"I mean, it's not like it really matters," Ben said with a laugh. "Its just too uncanny to not be some sort of prank. Looking at him is like looking into a mirror." 

"Do you, uh," you said, biting your lip gently as you thought of exactly how to word it, "-and don't think I'm crazy for asking, but do you believe in the afterlife?" 

"Well, I am Lutheran," he said with a shrug, "but I don't put too much thought into the afterlife itself.".

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news," you said sheepishly, "but you are him, and he is you. It's weird and strange, and I know that. You know that joke about Hell? It wasn't a joke." 

"Wait," Ben said, studying your y/e/c orbs as he noticed you weren't joking. "You're serious? And I'm going to Hell?" 

"None of the religions really have that whole heaven and hell thing right," you said absently. "It's more of a Good Place, Medium Place, and Bad Place. If you earn enough points on Earth without wanting that moral dessert, you go up, otherwise Bad Place." 

Ben frowned at your words, not entirely sure if he was to believe you. "That sucks," he said, furrowing his brows. "But you're alive and here, or are you legitimately an angel? And what is he-?" 

"I'm no angel," you said with a chuckle. "And time works strangely in the afterlife. I'm not going to go through the whole explanation of it, but basically he didn't want to come here specifically because he remembered being alive here, as you. He's, well, future you is a demon. His name is actually Trevor, though. I don't understand what point he changed it, and this whole situation is confusing for me, too." 

"So, why would he be setting you up with me if he's also me?" He asked, trying to put two and two together. 

You rolled your eyes, scoffing at the whole situation. "Because he thinks it would be fun to share with himself," you said in a bored tone. "If you're not into it, I completely get it. Future you is a demon, so I'm sure you two don't share all the same views there. Even if you decide not to believe me about all of this, I really am happy to be out with you. It took me at least 20 human years to really get Trevor to start opening up." 

"First question, and main question," Ben chimed in skeptically. "What exactly are you? Are you a demon, too?" 

You placed your hands up in surrender, a smile against your lips. "No, no, no," you said quickly. "You see, I got a second chance. When I almost died, the first time I actually did. There's five of us that were in this whole fake Good Place neighborhood, and the demon that was initially running the show saw them improve and realize the torture over eight hundred reboots. Four trashy people working together to be better people. I don't include myself until the finale. My memories were never wiped due to me falling in love with well, the demon version of you." 

"I'm not sure if you're just a super nerd or if you're entirely serious," he said with a laugh. "This kind of sounds like a fanfiction, and I know fanfiction. I write a lot of Star Wars fics." 

"Well, that is something I would definitely love to read," you said with a smile against your lips. "I'm deadly serious, though." 

"A demon and a human falling in love in the afterlife," he said with a laugh. "And then meeting the human version of that demon. Wow. That's a lot to process." 

"Try remembering three hundred years at once," you said with a laugh, before cringing at the memory. "Actually, don't ever do that. It breaks the human psyche. You do understand, though, you can't tell anyone about the information on the actual afterlife, though, right?" 

"I'm sure no one would believe me," Ben replied. 

You rolled your eyes. "Well, that's true," you hummed out. "It ruins the chance of racking up points, though, because of the whole moral desert aspect." 


End file.
